Good Girl
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Una persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿no? Lily Evans había sido criada para ser una buena chica: unas notas insuperables, un futuro prometedor en Harvard, una conducta intachable y con el peso de su apellido sobre sus hombros. Incluso la apodaban "señorita Perfecta". Sí, Lily era una buena chica…pero había un problema. Y es que aún no había sido pillada.[AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Good Girl. **

**Resumen: Una persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿no? Lily Evans había sido criada para ser una buena chica: unas notas insuperables, un futuro prometedor en Harvard, una conducta intachable y con el peso de su apellido sobre sus hombros. Incluso la apodaban "señorita Perfecta". Sí, Lily era una buena chica… pero había un problema. Y es que aún no había sido pillada. [AU]**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Jotaká. Gracias por traer a la primera generación a mi vida. Te debo una. **

**Nota: Todo pertenece a un universo alternativo, puesto que, aunque siguen estando en Hogwarts, lo relacionado a la magia ha desaparecido. Hogwarts tan solo es un internado _muggle _en Gran Bretaña. Muchos de los pasados y relaciones _canon_ también han sido modificados para la historia. **

**Nota 2: La historia está basada en la canción _Good Girl _de 5 Seconds of Summer. **

**Nota 3 (y prometo que la ultima): Lo que en un principio iba a ser un one-shot, sin darme cuenta se ha ido extendiendo entre mis dedos hasta que se ha formado esto. La historia consta de 45 páginas, así que la traeré en 3 capítulos de 15 páginas cada uno (más o menos) para que no se os haga tan pesado. Los capítulos ya están escritos, así que tan solo queda publicaros. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

_"Because good girls are bad girls__  
That haven't been caught"_

_5 Seconds of Summer_

* * *

—Señor Potter, me gustaría recordarle que se encuentra usted en una clase y no en un estadio dando un concierto.

James Charlus Potter, conocido por todos como _James-Problemas-Potter, _dejó de juguetear con sus bolígrafos emulando que estaba tocando una batería invisible y se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado. Sentía la mirada de toda la clase puesta en él después de que el profesor hubiera interrumpido la clase para reñirle y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, profesor Slughorn, pero hay una melodía en la cabeza que no se me va.

—¿Y la lección? — lo miró arqueando una ceja— ¿Tampoco puede sacarla de la cabeza? Veamos… ¿Por qué no me responde a la última pregunta que he formulado? ¿Sabe la respuesta?

El silencio fue lo único que se escuchó y, a pesar de que debería estar avergonzado por haber sido pillado sin prestar atención en clase -ni siquiera sabía que tema estaban dando-, la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios. Es más, la diversión de su mirada había mutado a una ligera provocación -_¿qué me harás por no hacerlo?-_ que causó más de un suspiro entre las féminas de la clase.

—¿Señorita Evans?

—El Partenón se construyó entre los años 447 a.C y 432 a.C, un par de años después de haber terminado las Guerras Médicas, que enfrentaron a los griegos contra el Imperio Persa. En 443 a.C. Pericles, político y militar, fue elegido jefe de gobierno de la cuidad de Atenas. Apoyó el arte, el teatro y la filosofía y quiso dotar a la cuidad de la belleza y grandiosidad del Imperio. Así que, durante la reconstrucción de la Acrópolis de Atenas, se levantó el Partenón. Considerada como la diosa protectora de la cuidad y en agradecimiento a la victoria en la guerra, este edificio fue dedicado a la Atenea, diosa griega de la guerra justa y la sabiduría.

—Y usted es su reencarnación, estoy seguro, señorita Evans— elogió el profesor con orgullo, desviando la atención a la mejor de sus alumnas— Excelente como siempre. Impecable. Señor Potter— giró el rostro en la dirección del muchacho y vio que se había reclinado contra la silla y tenía los brazos cruzados—, debería aprender un poco de los modales y saber estar de la señorita Evans. Todavía puede tener alguna oportunidad para encauzarse y no desperdiciar su vida de esa manera.

—Yo tengo muy buenos modales, profesor— soltó él con un deje de presunción— Pero no son los de la señorita Evans. Existe en el mundo algo más aparte de estudiar, que no sé si lo sabe. No todo son libros y trabajos. También hay algo llamado _vida, _que, cuando quiera, se lo puedo mostrar.

Un murmullo se extendió entre los alumnos cuando vieron el cuerpo de Lily Evans -sentada un par de filas más adelante, la única que seguía mirando hacia la pizarra como si fuera lo más interesante del universo- tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín, los labios del profesor Slughorn formar una fina línea y James sonreír con bravuconería.

—Señor Potter, le exijo que se disculpe ahora mismo con la señorita Evans. Ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué? — alzó las cejas con asombro— Pero si no he dicho nada malo.

—Señor Potter…

—Profesor— la voz de Lily sonó suave y segura, con la suficiente firmeza como para ser ella ahora la que atrajera la atención de todos, incluida la de Potter—, déjelo, no hace falta. No necesito su disculpa.

Slughorn suspiró, molesto y resignado, y le lanzó una mala mirada a su alumno antes de proseguir con su explicación. Los demás alumnos, suspirando, supieron que había terminado el "pequeño descanso". Sin embargo, aquel gesto no llegó a ser visto por el muchacho, quién no había apartado la vista de la abundante cabellera pelirroja, de los pequeños pero firmes hombros tensos ni de la mano que sostenía con desenvoltura el boli. Apoyó los codos en su mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. Su mirada se había ensombrecido y el ceño se le había poblado de arrugas.

—¿Cornamenta? ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? — escuchó entonces la voz de su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé, Canuto, no lo sé…

·

—He estado hablando con mis padres— comentó Alice, horas después, mientras se encaminaban hacia el comedor para el almuerzo— Y todavía siguen erre que erre— suspiró— Nada, que no hay forma de hacerles cambiar de opinión.

—Tranquila, Alice— le pasó una mano por sus hombros en un gesto de consuelo— Son tus padres, en algún momento tendrán que entenderlo, estoy segura. Estamos hablando de tu futuro, no el de ellos.

—Sí, tú lo tienes muy fácil. Desde que éramos unas crías quisiste ir a Harvard a estudiar Medicina y estás a un paso de conseguirlo— musitó con su labio inferior sobresaliendo levemente.

—Bueno, eso no se sabe…

—Hablas tres idiomas como si fueran tu lengua materna, tienes un curriculum excelente, Lily, unas notas maravillosas y los profesores no hacen otra cosa que echar flores de ti. En cambio, yo…. Paso los cursos muy raspada y la simple idea de ir a la universidad cuando salgamos de aquí me pone los pelos de punta.

—A ti le que te pasa es que eres demasiado floja. Si te pusieras como que deberías, estoy seguro de que otro gallo cantaría— le riñó con sagacidad y cariño— Y no todo tiene que ser universidad. También hay muchos otros caminos que puedes escoger que son igualmente aceptables.

—Dile eso a mis padres— rechistó en el momento que traspasaban las puertas del comedor.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? — inquirió cuando se sentaron, soltando la idea que en ese momento había cruzado por su cabeza. Obtuvo toda su atención— A Harvard, quiero decir. Podemos alquilar un apartamento juntas y seguro que por allí habrá cientos de academias de moda a las que poder apuntarte. Así, tú estás alejada de tus padres y yo contento a los míos sabiendo que no iré sola.

Alice reflexionó sus palabras.

—No sé, Lily, pedirme así, de repente, que me mude al otro lado del charco…— bebió un poco de zumo y en su mirada se podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza moverse— Pero no es una mala idea, para nada.

—Tú piénsatelo— le guiñó el ojo y alzó su propio vaso, proponiéndole un brindis— Por nuestra posible vida juntas, persiguiendo nuestros sueños, alejada de todo y todos.

Alice rió y sus copas chocaron antes de que bebieran. La conversación derivó por otros derroteros y, poco antes de terminar, unas voces llamaron su atención. Lily no necesitó mirar para saber quiénes era, pero igualmente lo hizo, y sus ojos se encontraron con cuatro chicos que llegaban riendo y formando escándalo. Se quedó mirándolos más tiempo de lo necesario, tanto que fue Alice la que tuvo que hacer que bajara de su nube.

—¿Lily?

La pelirroja parpadeó y se giró hacia su amiga.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dices? — se mostró confundida, reanudando la comida.

—Bueno, antes, en clase de Arte…— calló cuando vio el ceño de su amiga fruncirse un segundo antes de mostrarse completamente tranquila.

—Potter es imbécil, es la única explicación que puedo dar. Es como un pavo real al que le gusta demasiado mostrar sus plumas a los demás, para que le vean. Lo único que hay que hacer es pasar de él y seguro que se aburrirá.

Alice no se quedó muy conforme con sus palabras, pero no quiso insistir más. Siguieron comiendo en un tenso silencio y Lily no tardó en levantarse, anunciándole que se verían más tarde pues tenía cosas que hacer.

Se marchó a paso apresurado por el pasillo entre las mesas, sin mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus pies, por lo que no se llegó a dar cuenta del par de pupilas que la siguieron durante todo el camino desde la otra punta del comedor.

·

Entre cientos y cientos de libros, Lily sentía estar en su propia casa. Ingresada desde los once años en el internado Hogwarts, había pasado cada tiempo que tenía libre -y que no-, encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, desentrañando cada rincón. Amaba perderse entre las distintas estanterías y que las horas pasaran como la arena de un reloj. Si ella pudiera, se quedaría viviendo para siempre en la enorme biblioteca del castillo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Pince— saludó traspasando las puertas de su santuario.

La mujer, tosca en palabras, se limitó a asentirle mientras seguía colocando algunos libros, que, ahora que se fijaba, eran nuevos. En cuanto pudiera, iría a echarles un vistazo.

Anduvo entre las mesas hasta llegar a su favorita, la que estaba más escondida y alejada de las demás. Como siempre, estaba vacía, así que sonriendo triunfante dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se dispuso a sacar todo el material que necesitaba para la redacción que les había mandado Slughorn sobre la arquitectura griega.

—Espera, se me olvida algo— susurró cuando estaba a punto de sentarse— Tengo que buscar el libro que ha recomendado para que nos apoyemos.

Tarareando para ella una melodía pegadiza se dirigió hacia la zona de arte y con su dedo recorrió los lomos de los libros, buscando el título que había dicho el profesor esa mañana. Cuando buscó entre las estanterías que estaban a su altura y las inferiores y no lo encontró, frunció el ceño. Mierda, estaría en las de arriba. Que difícil era a veces no llegar a la altura media… Suspirando, dio un paso hacia atrás y buscó el dichoso libro.

—Ahí estás— susurró después de un minuto.

Ahora, la cuestión era cómo llegar a él. Pince debía haber dejado la escalerita de algún lugar…

—¿Es este el que quieres?

Una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando una mano apareció en su campo de visión desde uno de los laterales y cogió el, ahora, motivo de sus desgracias. Después, fue tendido en su dirección.

Lily se limitó a mirarlo como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar en llamas.

—Toma, aquí tienes— insistió, con voz suave y modulada— Este es el que dijo Slughorn, ¿no?

—Vaya, qué sorpresa— espetó de mala gana, cogiéndolo con un fuerte tirón y dando un paso al lado contrario—, así que de verdad estabas prestando atención en clases.

No esperó a que le contestara. Decidió emprender la marcha para escapar lo más rápido posible de allí, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta. Entonces, una mano rodeó su brazo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando pegaron un pequeño tirón y su cuerpo colisionó contra algo cálido y firme.

Sus vellos se le pusieron de punta.

—He sido un imbécil—susurró, su tórrido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la sien—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso.

Lily cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, ascendiendo lentamente.

—Fuiste un _jodido_ imbécil— aceptó luchando con el deseo de mandarlo todo a la mierda— Uno de campeonato.

—Por supuesto que sí— acunó su mejilla e hizo que inclinara la cabeza hacia arriba. Sus labios se rozaban, se provocaban, pero ninguno hizo movimiento alguno de querer acercarse o alejarse— Pero sabes lo mucho que Slughorn me saca de mis casillas y no pude contenerme.

—Slughorn es un _maldito _idiota— una pequeña e inconsciente sonrisa surcó sus labios—, aunque tú lo eres aún más.

—Pero que lengua más viperina, señorita Evans— sus dedos delinearon la quijada en la chica y esta encogió los dedos de los pies por el repentino cosquilleo que inundó su estómago— ¿Quién diría que es tan mal hablada?

—Yo nunca hablo mal, señor Potter, nadie puede dar constancia de ello.

—Ah, perdona. Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con señorita Perfecta— sus labios se tocaron, un suave toque, efímero, fugaz, pero causó millones de sensaciones en el cuerpo de ella.

Lily se aferró con fuerzas al libro que aún retenía entre sus brazos y cuando él se alejó, seguramente para soltar otro comentario, abrió los ojos y, lanzándole una mirada vidriosa e intensa, susurró:

—Calla y bésame de una _jodida _vez.

—A sus órdenes.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, acató su orden. Una explosión de sensaciones estalló en sus bocas cuando sus labios se encontraron, una y otra vez, buscando, explorando cada rincón de aquel lugar que llevaban tanto tiempo anhelando. Lily gimió cuando las manos de James delinearon su rostro y su lengua rozó su labio inferior, pidiéndole paso, uno que ella gustosamente se lo dio.

Fue un beso apasionado y húmedo, con sus labios cálidos y suaves moviéndose con maestría y arrogancia, y la boca le sabía a chocolate, seguramente del trozo de tarta que había en el postre. Lily sintió sus piernas temblar. Su sabor favorito en el mundo era el de James junto con el de chocolate y en estos momentos creía estar en el cielo.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente, queriendo seguir degustándose una vez más, alargando el momento el máximo posible. Con la respiración irregular, Lily apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo sus amplias y masculinas manos abarcando sus caderas.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad— bajó la cabeza para que no fuera más que un susurro en el oído, lo que causó que todos los vellos se le pusieran de punta— Soy un bocazas. Remus me ha echado un buen rapapolvo mientras íbamos al comedor, aunque yo sabía muy bien que tenía que disculparme.

—Adoro a Remus— soltó una risilla.

—¿Adoras a Remus? — sus brazos la sujetaron con más fuerza y con un ágil movimiento, consiguió que se giraran y que la espalda de la chica quedara apoyada en la estantería. Su cuerpo se cernió sobre ella como un depredador sobre su dulce y apetitosa presa— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿A mí también _me adoras?_

—Tal vez— exhaló perdiéndose en la profundidad de la mirada de él, escondida bajo la montura de gafas redondas.

—Mmmm, esa respuesta no me gusta…— sus pechos, caderas y frentes se pegaron, dejando el menor espacio posible entre sus cuerpos. Lily sintió su corazón querer salirse del pecho cuando sintió cada centímetro de su piel, aunque tuvieran la ropa puesta— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiarlo? Yo quiero que me adores… que _me adores mucho… _ tanto como yo _te adoro_ a ti…

La pelirroja sintió su respiración volverse irregular de nuevo y, si no fuera porque tenía un punto de apoyo, hubiera caído al suelo, convertida en un charco de gelatina. Este hombre algún día iba a matarla…

—Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer…

—¿Hmm? — tarareó empezando a repartir numerosos besos por su rostro: frente, mejilla, nariz, pómulos, barbillas; en todos lados menos en la boca, que boqueaba como lo haría un sediento en medio del desierto— Dime cómo y con gusto lo haré.

—James…

Inconscientemente, la cabeza de ella se inclinó y el movimiento fue aprovechado por el joven, quién siguió dejando un rastro de besos suaves y húmedo por la piel de su cuello. Sus manos abarcaron toda su espalda hasta terminar jugueteando con el bajo de su camiseta, sus dedos rozando piel con piel sus caderas.

Lily, presa del deseo y del fuego que empezaba a arder por sus venas, entremetió los suyos por la cabellera alborota del él y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, lo obligó a levantar el mentón lo justo para que sus labios pudieran volver a tocarse. Sintió la arrebatadora sonrisa en el beso de James y se pegó a él aún más.

Las manos del muchacho, libres de timidez o vergüenza alguna, se adentraron en la camiseta y tocaron a su gusto, sabiendo en qué momento debía ejercer presión o simplemente palpar.

A Lily la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras se dejaba llevar por el mar de sensaciones que James le provocaba.

—Me vuelves loco… completamente loco…

—Tócame, James, _por favor_— susurró sobre sus labios justo antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Él gruñó, un sonido bajo y ronco que siempre la había vuelto loca, y su sintió un tirón en su vientre bajo.

—Lo estoy haciendo, nena… Siéntelo… Joder, que piel más suave y cálida...

Sus manos ascendieron hasta tocar la parte de atrás del sujetador y delineó un par de veces, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, toda la tira, mientras sus labios se encontraban en ese baile cautivador y perfecto.

Incapaz de poder detenerse, James separó sus bocas y la miró a los ojos, un segundo, dos. Entonces, sus manos bajaron hacia la parte inferior y sujetándola para ir lentamente llevándola hacia arriba.

De pronto, un ruido los sobresaltó y, como si hubieran sido electrocutado, se separaron el uno de otro, dejado casi tres pasos de por medio. Respiraciones forzosas, labios hinchados, ropas arrugadas y pelo enmarañado, la viva imagen de una diosa, pero no Atenea como le habían dicho esta mañana, sino la mismísima Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, la sensualidad y el amor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — susurró intentando calmar su cuerpo y no caer en la tentación que era ella.

—El libro se ha caído— carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se inclinó para recogerlo del suelo. Menos mal, pensó con la cabeza fría, porque la cosa se estaba descontrolando y lo último en lo que había pensado ella era en detenerse, después de todas sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras ambos se acomodaban la ropa y el pelo lo más decentemente posible. James bebió de la imagen de ella, lo hermosa y sensual que estaba con el rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Tranquila, nena— dio un par de pasos, reduciendo el espacio, aunque esta vez mantuvo una distancia prudencial— Nadie nos ha visto. Estamos a salvo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó ligeramente y la sonrisa que le dedicó, consiguió aumentar el latido de su corazón.

—Algún día de estos lo harán— le regañó suavemente, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Los labios de James se curvaron fanfarronería.

—La culpa es tuya, pelirroja. Que eres muy apetecible y no puedo apartar las manos de ti.

—¡James! — exclamó soltando una risita.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande y dio otro paso hacia ella. Mierda, no quería, pero es que su cuerpo se movía solo.

Enrolló un mechón pelirrojo en uno de sus dedos y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja, mientras su perdía en el pozo sin fondo que era su mirada esmeralda.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de gritar al mundo que eres mía.

El brillo de sus ojos se ensombreció y James se maldijo por decirlo en voz alta.

—Y yo, pero sabes que si la gente se entera…— susurró, arrimándose a él.

—Lo sé, lo sé— le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla— Aunque me jode muchísimo la situación, lo acepto si con eso sé que te puedo tener a mi lado.

—No te merezco, James— lo abrazó con fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello— De verdad que no lo hago.

—También lo sé— replicó con un deje jocoso.

—¡Oye!

—Es broma— rió apretándola con fuerzas, como si quiera fundirse con ella en uno solo— No empieces con esas tonterías, que teóricamente la culpa es mía.

—¡No lo es! — se apartó apresuradamente, lo justo para que sus ojos se encontraran. El ceño poblado de arrugas que mostraba la pareció lo más tierno del mundo— Toda la culpa es de mis padres, que no son capaces de mirar más allá de lo que le rodea. Eres tú el que tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas…

—Pero Lily…

—James— acunó su rostro con la mano libre y acercó sus frentes— Me encantas y te quiero tal y como eres, con tu estúpido ego, tus bromas pesadas y tu alma salvaje e indomable. No quiero que cambies y si pensaras por un solo segundo hacerlo que sepas que me enfadaría muchísimo contigo—la intensidad de sus palabras, de su mirada, conseguía desarmarlo— Sí, estamos un poco _jodido_s con mis padres, pero no es algo que no podamos superar. Tan solo nos queda un año y, pronto, seremos libre de ellos, de su influencia y de su poder sobre mí. Entonces, será cuando chillaré al mundo lo mucho que te amo y nadie podrá callarme.

James la miró y supo que, si quedaba alguna parte de él que todavía no le pertenecía, acababa de caer rendido por completo a sus pies.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta que hables sucio?

Arrugas se formaron en su entrecejo.

—¿Eso es lo único que declaras después de lo que te he dicho? — replicó un poco picada y desanimada.

Él rió.

—Eso y otra cosa más: —sonrió como solamente lo hacía para ella— te amo como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho antes.

Y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios, aquellos que lo tentaban a pecar una y otra vez.

·

Lily Anne Evans había nacido, como quién dice, en una cuna de oro. No literalmente, por supuesto. Pero casi.

Su padre era uno de los banqueros más influyente de toda Gran Bretaña, que tenía bajo su mando un importante número de empresas. Así que, en su casa, el dinero nunca había faltado y siempre había habido en abundancia. Lily, desde muy pequeñita, había sabido que todo lo que quería podía conseguirlo con un chasquido de dedos. Pero, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no se había convertido en una persona niña caprichosa y egoísta que podría creer la gente que es. Con una infancia alejada de sus padres -pero estrictamente vigilada y controlada por ellos-, Lily había crecido junto con su hermana Petunia bajo el cuidado de su nana Beth, una mujer regordeta a la que habían contratado pocos meses después de nacer ella. Fue ella quien la educó bajo los valores de la perseverancia, el esfuerzo y la humildad, aunque llegó demasiado tarde para Petunia, quién, a pesar de sus empeños, terminó convirtiéndose en esa joven ególatra que Lily tanto odiaba.

Hasta los 11 años había estudiado con profesores privados, dentro de su propia casa, y cada decisión de su vida, cada segundo del día estaba estrictamente controlado por sus padres. Mientras los niños normales habían crecido jugando a los videojuegos y en la calle, ella había estado aprendido cultura grecolatina, a tocar el piano, a habar francés y español y a montar a caballo. No había conocido a más niños de su edad que los hijos de los compañeros y socios de su padre, los cuales le parecía cada uno más antipático que el anterior, así se había refugiado en los libros, donde podía encontrar la mayor compañía y libertar que jamás habría soñado con tener.

Pero, aunque un libro te divierte, te emociona, te entretiene, cuando tú le preguntas algo no puede responderte. Sigues estando sola tú y tus pensamientos.

Todo cambió el año en el que ella cumplió once años -una cálida mañana de junio-, cuando llegó una carta a la mansión Evans, siendo ella, por primera vez en su vida, la receptora de un sobre. En ese momento, creyó sentir su corazón querer salírsele del pecho y el sentimiento se agravó cuando leyó lo que contenía.

Jamás olvidaría las palabras que cambiarían su mundo por completo.

**«****_COLEGIO HOGWARTS PARA JÓVENES Y SEÑORITAS_**

**Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**Querida señorita: Lily Anne Evans.**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts para Jóvenes y Señoritas. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora****»**

Nadie supo lo mucho que tuvo que luchar para que la dejaran asistir, pues sus padres se negaban en rotundo a que estudiara fuera de casa. Chilló y lloró, prometió hacer lo que sea, juró que se portaría bien. La casa lentamente estaba pasando de ser su hogar, el lugar donde se había criado, a una cárcel y ella sentía que cada día, las pareces se iban estrechando alrededor de ella, ahogándola. Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia.

Fueron días y semanas de angustia, hasta que, finalmente, vio la luz al final del túnel cuando sus padres aceptaron dejarla ir con una larga y tediosa lista de condiciones. A partir de ese día, Lily creyó estar en un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Y no supo con certeza que todo era real hasta que se montó en el _Expreso Hogwarts_ -el tren que llevaba a todos sus alumnos a aquel internado, perdido de la mano de Dios-, en la estación de King Cross de Londres.

«Recuerda las indicaciones que te hemos dado», fue la despedida que le dio su padre antes de partir, «pero, sobre todo, no quiero menos que sobresaliente en las notas, no descuides tus estudios de idioma en las tardes y nunca, jamás, pongas en entredicho el apellido Evans, ¿me has entendido?»

Lily, sin saber muy bien el significado que llegarían a tener en ella esas últimas palabras, asintió, deseando escapar de allí lo antes posible. Llevaba años soñado con el momento en el que pudiera salir de aquella casa, volar lejos, y no deseaba esperar un segundo más.

Una vez en el tren, escogió un vagón libre casi al final de este y prácticamente saltó en el asiento cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Alice Smith, quién en el futuro terminaría por convertirse en su mejor amiga, para preguntarle si podía sentarse con ella. Lily, sin dudarlo ni un instante, aceptó y rápidamente congeniaron hasta llegar a un punto en el que era muy difícil verlas separadas, sobre todo cuando supieron que compartirían habitación en el colegio.

Ya cerca de Hogsmeade, la puerta volvió a abrirse y ambas chicas detuvieron la conversación que estaba teniendo para girarse hacia la nueva persona. Se trataba de un chico rellenito y bajito, que retorcía las manos nerviosamente frente a él.

—Hola— susurró mirando al suelo—. Creo que he perdido mi compartimento, ¿podría quedarme con vosotras hasta que lleguemos?

Se llamaba Peter Pettigrew y se había extraviado mientras se dirigía hacia el baño en la otra punta del tren. Las chicas intentaron no reír ante la cara avergonzada de él al contárselo y aceptaron alegremente. La charla continuó como si nada y cuando se veía ya el pueblo a lo lejos, la puerta se abrió una tercera y última vez.

—¡Peter! ¡¿Dónde leches te habías metido?! — exclamó un muchacho con el pelo azabache rizado.

—Te hemos estado buscando por todo el tren, tío— añadió un segundo, mirándolo con mosqueo tras unas gafas de montura redonda—, y tú aquí, charlando tan tranquilo.

—¿Te has perdido otra vez? — inquirió el tercero en un tono condescendiente, como si no fuera la primera vez.

Lily, sintiéndose extrañamente ignorada y curiosa, se puso de pie y los miró uno a uno.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Tal y como quería, atrajo la atención, sobre todo la del chico con gafas, quien sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella.

—James Potter, a su servicio, bella flor— recitó con una mueca burlona, guiñándole un ojo.

Al ver aquellos aires de mofa y arrogancia, Lily frunció el ceño y decidió que ese niño era igual a los compañeros de su padre. No merecía la pena hablar con él.

Como había visto hacer antes a esos mismos niños, la pelirroja lo miró fijamente antes de apartar la mirada. Entonces, pasando completamente de él, anduvo hasta donde estaban los otros dos muchachos observando todo con curiosidad. Sonrió.

—Hola, mi nombre es Lily.

Aquel fue el comienzo de todo.

·

—Buenas noches, Lily, Alice— las saludó Remus, sentándose al lado de las chicas en una de las salas comunes.

—Hey— correspondió Alice con una curvatura. Su pelo corto moreno se movió a todos lados cuando se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla— ¿Y los demás?

—Peter terminando un trabajo de Historia y James y Sirius…

—Espera, lo adivino— lo cortó, riendo— ¿Castigados? ¿Por quién esta vez?

—McGonagall— asintió a sus palabras.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que ella ya sabía esa información, pues el propio James se había despedido de ella esa tarde alegando que tenía que cumplir una "injusta condena".

—Deberían ponerle a la sala de castigo sus nombres, no creo haya habido alguien que haya estado más tiempo que ellos allí.

—¿Y subirle más ese ego? — sacudió la pelirroja la cabeza— Ni hablar. Suficiente se regodean de ser, a pesar de todo, el ojito derecho de esa mujer.

Alice volvió a reír, confirmando sus palabras. Si bien estaban el 65% del tiempo que tenían libre castigados, ambos eran estudiantes de excelentes de calificaciones y que ambos jugaran en su equipo favorito de fútbol de la escuela -_Los leones_\- también influía bastante en la estricta mujer.

—Tienen que estar a punto de llegar— informó después de echarle un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

—Uf, entonces yo me voy al cuarto— comentó Lily, haciendo el amago de levantarse del sillón— Me quedé en una parte interesante del libro que me estoy leyendo.

—No te vayas, Lily. A lo mejor James quiere pedirte perdón por el comentario de esta mañana.

Ya lo había hecho. Y, madre mía, los vellos se le ponían de punta cuando recordaba la forma en la que lo hizo.

—¿Potter? No quiero una disculpa ni nada que tenga que ver con él— exclamó intentando que sonase con desdén.

Le dolía tener que mentir así a su mejor amiga, pero _nadie_ podía enterarse de la realidad o habría graves consecuencias. Demasiadas personas lo sabían ya y todo por culpa de un accidente. No volvería a ocurrir el mismo error.

—Vaya…— suspiró su amiga, mirándola largamente—, con lo bien que os estabais llevando… ¿Por qué ha cambiado la cosa tanto? ¿Por qué habéis vuelto al principio, cuando no dejabais de picaros e ignoraros? Habíais evolucionado muy bien hasta hace un año.

Porque el juego que estaban jugando era muy peligroso. Había muchas variables a las que había estar atentas y a la más mínima todo el teatro que habían montado podría desvanecerse como un castillo de naipes.

Porque era más fácil no tirarse encima de James y comérselo a besos cuando todo el mundo pensaba que se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

—Vi a través de su cortina de humo— se limitó a responder Lily apartando la mirada.

—Pero si James no es mal chico—replicó Alice frunciendo el ceño— Tú eras la primera que hace tres años le defendiste frente a tus padres. ¿O no te acuerdas esa semana en la que me quedé en tu casa, cuando les preguntaste si podríamos ir a dar una vuelta con los chicos? Tus padres se opusieron rotundamente y tú les gritaste que te escaparías si era necesario.

Claro que lo recordaba. En el verano de cuarto, cuando ya se estaban llevando mejor -es decir, que Potter ya era _un poco menos _idiota-; después de estar durante tanto tiempo dándole largas a Potter a través de mensajes para que pudieran verse durante las vacaciones, terminó prometiéndole que lo intentaría, aun sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciese, sus padres jamás le dejarían salir. Demasiado era -y no dejaban de recalcárselo una y otra vez- que habían dejado venir a esa _chiquilla. _Reuniendo valor, pensó que durante la cena era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, así que, casi con desgana, preguntó, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no le dieron un no rotundo, sino que le pidió los datos para la _dichosa salida. _Y mayor aun fue su conmoción cuando les dijo que lo harían con James Potter y Sirius Black, dos compañeros del colegio. Sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo y le ordenaron encarecidamente que se alejara de aquel _demonio_, que tenía completamente prohibido tener cualquier contacto con él.

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué os pasa con él?», inquirió aun procesando el comportamiento de sus padres.

«Los Potter son una de las peores familias que pueden existir y sería como destruir nuestra vida social y económica, nuestra ruina, si llega a oído de mis socios que mi hija se está juntando con esa…_ gentuza_. Es nuestra competencia, ¿me oyes, Lily?, su única meta en la vida es la de destruirnos y no permitiré que eso pase. Eres una Evans, y jamás deberás deshonrar tu apellido.»

—Perdonad, chicas— me metió Remus en la conversación, sacando a la pelirroja de una patada de sus recuerdos—, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Terminasteis escapándoos?

Alice y Lily se miraron y por un segundo se sonrieron con complicidad.

—Puede ser.

Remus resopló.

—Venga ya.

—El caso es que— intentó la morena encauzar un poco la conversación— os llevabais bien. A pesar de las advertencias de tu padre, durante quinto todo siguió normal entre vosotros. Erais, lo que podría decirse, _amigos. _Y, de pronto, de un día para otro os odiáis. Os peleáis, no podéis estar más de tres minutos en la misma habitación y vuestros gritos se escuchan hasta en el polo norte. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Lily sentía la mirada de Remus puesta en ella, taladrándole la nuca, pero no lo miró, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, sería mucho más difícil para ella decir lo que tenía que decir. Las mentiras salieron de su boca, rápidas y seguras, como un mantra que se sabe de memoria después de tanto repetirlo:

—Porque me di cuenta de que mis padres tenían razón, que la idiota fui yo por creer en él. James Potter es y siempre será un gamberro egoísta y narcisista que lo único que hace bien en su vida es llamar la atención y que los demás estén pendiente de él. Y con sus tonterías e inmadurez a pesar de la edad que tenemos, jamás llegará a nada en la vida, como bien a dicho Slughorn hoy. Ni mis padres ni yo no queremos a nadie como él en mi vida.

Las palabras quemaban en su garganta, sentía como si un alambre de espino se hubiera enredado en ella y este no deja de apretarse más y más. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Su máscara de indiferencia y desdén no podía caer, _no podía, _porque si no sería el final.

—Lily…

La pelirroja no necesitó otro sonido para saber lo que pasaba. El rostro de su amiga, mirando fijamente a un punto por encima de su hombro, lo decía todo.

_No. No, por favor. Dime que no puedo tener tan mala suerte. Dime que él…_

—Con que jamás llegaré a nada en la vida, ¿eh?

Lily cerró los ojos, sin importarle que se rompiera por un segundo su personaje, porque el tono el con el que había arrastrado esas palabras y su voz grave y suave, peligrosamente suave, consiguieron revolverle las tripas y clavarle una estaca en el corazón.

Inspiró profundamente para llenarse de fuerzas y encerró lo poco que seguía funcionado de su corazón en una caja de metal, lo justo y necesario para salir con vida de aquel enfrentamiento. Entonces, y solo entonces, se giró a él.

—Las verdades duelen, ¿verdad, Potter? — se cruzó de brazos fallando estrepitosamente en su intento de evitar sus ojos, esos ojos marrones que la miraban como si de un pequeño insecto se tratase. Aunque Lily sabía que se merecía ese trato y que todo era fingido, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Su corazón se removió dentro de la caja, queriendo escapar.

Las facciones de James se endurecieron aún más y Sirius, a su lado, no apartó la mirada de ella, su rostro mostrándose mortal y raramente serio.

—¿Y cómo podrías saber tú todo eso, oh, inteligentísima Evans? Si no sacas la cabeza de los libros. Creía que eran tus únicos amigos. ¿Te lo han dicho ellos? ¿Han tenido _una charla_ contigo?

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—Eres un idiota— replicó enfurecida, sin embargo, él supo que eran otras palabras las que quería decir: "gilipollas", sería una de ellas, o un "vete a la mierda" también estaría bien.

Una lenta sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Ay, que miedo, me ha llamado _idiota_— se burló con cinismo— Esta noche me iré a mi habitación a llorar, sintiéndome muy desdichado lo que me has dicho.

Lily apretó los dientes con fuerzas para no escupir lo que se acumulaba en su garganta y borrar esa sonrisa odiosa de su rostro. Debía mantener la compostura, comportarse como una buena chica, así que no podía maldecir ni hablar de forma grosera. Sus padres se llevarían las manos a la cabeza si la escucharan.

—Lo siento, pero no sé hablar el idioma de los idiotas— espetó, decidiendo que era un momento para largarse de allí— La próxima vez intentaré traer un diccionario.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a una Alice que los miraba con los ojos como platos y sin mirar a Remus ni Sirius ni a los pocos espectadores que había por allí, pasó por el lado de James. Su corazón se detuvo cuando agarraron una de sus manos, impidiéndole avanzar, y de un tirón le hizo dar la vuelta.

La situación era demasiado similar a la de esta tarde, pero completamente diferente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, en vez de arrepentimiento, en la mirada de él destellaba fuego puro.

—No sé cómo no te duele el cuello de llevar tanto tiempo la corona, princesita. Deberías estar un poco más de con los humildes plebeyos, te sentará bien— susurró, arrastrando sus palabras con displicencia.

Y, sin dejarle tiempo a que contestara, la soltó y se dirigió pisando fuerte hacia uno de los sillones, donde se dejó caer. Lily se quedó paralizada un par de segundos antes de obligar a sus piernas moverse.

Mostrando la mayor dignidad posible, huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de aquel lugar, escondida entre los recovecos de uno de los pasillos del castillo, se dejó caer en la pared y lentamente levantó su mano derecha, la cual todavía cosquilleaba, con el calor de su mano perdurando sobre su piel. La miró unos segundos con la respiración a toda velocidad y uno a uno fue estirando sus dedos.

Y allí, descansando en la palma de su mano, había un pequeño papel blanco doblado de cualquier manera.

Se lo había dado en el momento que había cogido su mano, por eso no la había dejado marchar tan fácilmente.

Pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que Lily se sintió lo suficiente calmada como para leerla. La abrió, escuchando el crujido del papel al desdoblarse, y se encontró con la desprolija caligrafía de James:

**«¿Vendrás esta noche a mi habitación?»**

* * *

**¿Creéis que Lily irá después de todo lo que está pasando? **

**¡Contadme que os ha parecido!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada: Heidi2552, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti con todo mi cariño. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario, no sabes la alegría que me ha dado al leerlo! Espero que este no te decepcione 3**

**Ahora sí: ¡aquí tenéis la segunda parte!**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Acababa de empezar sexto curso cuando la vida de Lily Evans daría un cambio de 180 grados.

—¡Evans! — escuchó el grito de James por todo el pasillo.

La mencionada detuvo su caminata hacia la biblioteca y al darse la vuelta, se lo encontró acercándose a ella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Tenía la corbata desabrochada, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y un par de botones en la parte de arriba quitados.

Lily, mientras se daba cuenta, no pudo evitar pensar que su madre se desmayaría si lo viera con esas pintas. Ella misma, después de toda una vida obligada a ser o estar siempre perfecta -e incluso más-, debía retener sus ganas de adecentar un poco a Potter: pasar las manos por su pelo para controlarlo, meter la camisa en su lugar y abrochar la corbata y botones. _Solamente_ para poner todo en su sitio. Sin ninguna otra intención.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? — preguntó, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza de una patada. _Otra_ _vez_ tenía esos pensamientos absurdos que iban a volverla loca.

—Necesito tu ayuda— le sonrió, una curvatura de marca registrada -la causa de cientos y cientos de suspiros-, y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Depende de cuál sea— lo miró inquisitivamente. No se fiaba de ese chico, después de tantos años conociéndolo, sabía que podía salir cualquier cosa de sus labios.

James levantó una de sus manos y Lily descubrió que llevaba una cámara en ellas. Además, una de buena marca.

—Este año he cogido un curso de fotografía para por la tarde y me gustaría que tú fueras mi modelo. ¿Qué te parece?

La pelirroja sintió la sangre viajar a sus mejillas. De entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts… ¿fotografiarla a ella?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno— la curvatura de sus labios se hizo más grande—, la profesora Delay nos ha dicho que vayamos al bosque e intentemos fotografiar a algún animalillo, si nos atrevemos.

Lily no supo que decir durante un instante. Después, se ruborizó aún más, pero no por vergüenza.

—Pero serás… ¿Qué estás insinuando, Potter?

James se carcajeó y, sacudiendo la cabeza, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para instarla a seguir andando.

—En realidad, nos ha dejado vía libre por ser nuestro primer trabajo. Y después de darle muchas vueltas en la cabeza, pensé "¿por qué no le pido el favor a mi pelirroja favorita?" Seguro que salen unas fotos estupendas y maravillosas.

—Bueno, que la modelo sea guapa influye mucho— replicó sin saber muy bien como sentirse ante el hecho que James hubiera pensado eso—, ahora hay que ver si el fotógrafo está a la altura.

Él la miró y su mirada relució un instante, como el paso de una estrella fugaz en una noche estrellada.

—¿Eso es un sí? Te aseguro que estará a la altura y no será mera fanfarronería— le guiñó el ojo— ¿Quedamos entonces a las 6 en la sala común?

Lily se mordió el labio sopesando la idea. Aunque le diera mucha vergüenza… ¿qué habría de malo? Además, le había pedido el favor.

—Vale— terminó por decir, ganándose una reluciente sonrisa— ¿Tengo que vestir de alguna forma en concreto?

—Nah, estás muy guapa te pongas lo que te pongas— James se detuvo e, inclinándose hacia ella, Lily exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió su aliento en el oído— Aunque el color verde te queda _muy_ bien.

Se apartó de ella, dejando tras de sí una extraña sensación en la pelirroja, y la despidió con un movimiento de manos.

—Me voy, que he quedado con Sirius y llego elegantemente tarde. ¡Nos vamos luego, pelirroja!

Y con la sonrisa aun destelleando en sus labios, se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás. Mientas Lily lo veía perderse entre los demás alumnos con un irritante cosquilleo en el estómago.

_¿Qué he hecho…?_

Cinco minutos antes de la hora en la que habían quedado, la pelirroja no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro en la puerta de la sala común. Se había puesto un bonito vestido veraniego color verde -porque _realmente_ le gustaba ese, y no, las palabras de James no tenían nada que ver- junto con unas zapatillas negras al descubierto, mientras que el pelo lo tenía recogido en una trenza, la cual caía por uno de los laterales de su cuello.

_Aún estoy a tiempo de salir huyendo. Esto es una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Sí, es cierto que me estoy llevando bien con Potter, ¿pero acceder a esto? Ay, no, no, debería irme…_

—¿Lily?

La mencionada sintió su garganta secarse cuando escuchó la voz de James a su espalda. Cerró los ojos un segundo para darse fuerza antes de encararlo. Todavía llevaba el uniforme, aunque con la corbata desaparecida, y la miraba con los ojos como plato.

—Estás preciosa…

Lily se sonrojó -últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho y, _siempre_, tenía que ver con el chico que tenía delante- y dio un pequeño paso hacia él.

—Gracias—murmuró bajito— ¿Vamos? — añadió, cuando vio que él seguía sin moverse. O hacía algo o ella escaparía muy lejos de allí.

James parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Hm, sí, claro.

_¿Es mi impresión o Potter se ha sonrojado?_

Caminaron uno junto al otro en un extraño silencio y pronto Lily adivinó que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

James le lanzó una sonrisa, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Qué te parece los lindes del bosque?

—No nos adentraremos mucho, ¿verdad?

—Para nada.

Lily sentía la mirada de todas persona con las que se cruzaban e intentó hacer como que no le afectaba. Potter y ella, caminando juntos hacia el exterior, ella tan arreglada… Podrían pensar que… bueno, ¿podrían creer que tenían una cita?

Algo en su pecho se removió al hilo de sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a un punto en el que jardín acababa y empezaba la vegetación -apartado de la mirada de todos _por fin-_ y Lily lo vio trastear con su cámara. Cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, de pronto, sumamente incómoda y nerviosa.

—¿Empezamos?

—Hmmm, sí— jugueteó con la punta de su trenza— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

James la miró fijamente, de arriba abajo, y el cosquilleo de su estómago se convirtió en un terremoto cuando advirtió un matiz de apreciación en su mirada.

_¿Por qué me siento así? Si estamos hablando del idiota de Potter…_

—Camina hacia la línea de árboles, tranquila, y déjame a mí que haga lo demás.

Bien, eso era fácil.

Lily hizo lo pedido y su labio inferior fue apresado cuando escuchó numerosos _clics_ a su espalda. De pronto, se sentía torpe, como una muñeca de hilos que era movida por alguien externo.

—¿Por qué estás tan tensa? — lo oyó preguntar cuando había llegado al primer árbol— Relájate.

—No estoy tensa— replicó, dándose la vuelta.

—Sí lo estás— insistió divertido, mirándole a través del objetivo de la cámara— Apóyate en el árbol.

—Pues que sepas que estoy muy calmada.

_Clic. Clic_.

—Si tú lo dices… Mira hacia arriba, a los árboles. Y sonríe, que parece que… estás pisando piedras.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la mirada esmeralda de ella se perdió entre la vegetación que se mecía al son del viento. Creyó ver a un par pajaritos revolotear entre sus ramas y la sonrisa afloró en sus labios de forma natural.

_Clic. Clic. Clic. _

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en esto de la fotografía o es algo del momento?

James, quién en ese momento estaba viento las imágenes que había tomado con una curvatura, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, quién todavía estaba en el árbol, recostada contra él y con los brazos a su espalda.

Sonó un nuevo _clic_ antes de que le respondiera.

—Mi madre me inculcó desde pequeño el gusto por la fotografía y hacía mis pinitos, no te creas. Inclina la cabeza un poco a la izquierda—le indicó y ella lo hizo sin rechistar. _Clic_—. Y como este año he visto que han puesto el curso, me lancé a él sin pensarlo.

—Nunca me lo habría imaginado— apuntó con una risilla.

James bajó la cámara, lo justo para guiñarle un ojo.

_Clic. _

—¿Y tú? — preguntó acercándose un par de pasos a ella— Gírate y mírame por encima del hombro.

—¿Yo qué? — fue su respuesta dándole la espalda. Conforme los segundos pasaban, sus nervios iban desapareciendo— ¿Así?

—Baja un poco la cabeza… Perfecto—. _Clic. Clic_—. ¿A qué cursos te has apuntado por la tarde?

Lily intentó que la sonrisa no desapareciera de su rostro, pero él se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y se irguió, mirándola intensamente.

—Pues a lo mismo de siempre— no pudo evitar soltar una amarga risa—: español y francés, piano, pintura… Ah, y este año también violín.

—¿Se imparten clases de violín en Hogwarts? Ni siquiera lo he visto.

—Mi padre— contestó ahogando un suspiro y girándose para mirarlo cara a cara— Ha contratado a un profesor particular para que venga a enseñarme durante tres horas todos los martes y jueves.

—Joder, ¿y no cree que tienes bastante con las clases y los otros cuatro cursos como para añadirle uno más?

—Para Dean Evans nunca es suficiente— escondió la mirada en el suelo, sintiendo la frustración y la ira acumulada por todos los años vividos en su cuerpo.

_Clic_.

Lily alzó la mirada.

—¿Cuántas piensas hacerme? — preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hasta que te canses.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin perder la curvatura, y sus ojos se adentraron en la profunda y -sorprendentemente- atrayente mirada de él.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿No te cansarás?

—Espera, no te muevas.

Lily observó con curiosidad como James caminaba por su lado hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Retuvo el impulso de ir tras él, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Menos de un minuto después, apareció y con resolución se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces? — inquirió sintiendo su corazón aumentar de velocidad ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba.

James llegó a su lado y sus ojos parecieron buscar algo en el rostro de ella. La pelirroja sintió su respiración detenerse cuando levantó una de sus manos y la acercó, escondiendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

—Así estás mucho más hermosa.

La mano retrocedió y Lily notó un inusual peso en la oreja.

—¿Qué has puesto? — hizo el amago de tocarlo.

—No, no la toques— dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y la miró a través del objetivo— Sonríe, Lily. Sonríe para mí.

Con el corazón golpeando con fuerzas en su caja torácica, las comisuras de sus labios se izaron por sí solas.

_Clic. Clic._

—¿No estás demasiado cerca? — murmuró tímidamente.

James la miró por encima del objeto y ella sintió sus piernas temblar.

—No lo bastante. Camina hacia atrás— la instruyó con voz suave e insinuante, casi sin parpadear—, apóyate en el árbol.

Lily jamás supo cómo llegó a hacer la orden sin caerse. Su cuerpo parecía arder y la respiración le fallaba una y otra vez, era como si sus pulmones se hubieran olvidado de cómo se trabajaba.

—¿Así me quieres? — susurró con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

Algo llameó en la mirada de él y Lily lo vio caminando hacia ella.

El poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones salió con una exhalación cuando sintió cada parte de cuerpo James pegado al suyo, cuando sus rostros quedaron a un solo palmo.

—Lo siento, no puedo aguantarlo más— ronroneó sobre sus labios— Debí haber hecho esto en el momento que te vi con ese _jodido _vestido.

Y se apoderó de sus labios sin contemplación.

Lo que aún no sabía es que no sería lo único que se robaría ese beso. Desde aquel momento, la cordura y sentido común pareció desaparecer de sus vidas.

·

Lentamente, abrió la puerta y maldijo en su cabeza cuando esta chirrió.

Se asomó un poco y Lily supo que James no estaba dormido. Retuvo el deseo de marcharse corriendo y esconderse bajo sus sábanas. Una pequeña parte de ella había esperado que lo estuviera -no por nada era pasada la media noche-, así ella solamente se hubiera tenido que deslizar entre sus brazos, sin tener que mirarle a los ojos o hablar de lo que había pasado.

Pero James Potter estaba despierto, sentando en un sillón frente al ventanal y con una botella de licor en las manos.

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla de arriba abajo y cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se quedó apoyada en ella, con sus ojos esmeradas clavado en los hombros y la espalda desnuda del chico.

—Creí que ya no vendrías— habló él cortando el incómodo silencio. Su voz sonaba baja, agravada, pero no borracha. James jamás había ahogado las penas en alcohol hasta el punto de perder la conciencia o no haber vuelta atrás.

—Sabes que está prohibido meter botellas alcohólicas en las habitaciones, ¿verdad? — susurró ella con voz queda.

James miró dicho objeto como si lo hiciera por primera vez y sacudió la cabeza, antes de beber una vez más.

—Es de Canuto.

—¿Dónde está él? — preguntó mientras se aventuraba un par de pasos, pasando entre las dos camas de la habitación, ambas vacías.

—Con alguna de sus conquistas, no sé cómo se llama esta vez. ¿Mery? ¿Shelly? ¿Erin? — se encogió de hombros, sin importarle mucho el asunto.

Lily llegó a donde estaba él y lo vio observando la luna llena a través de la ventana, con los pies apoyados en el alféizar, y la cabeza recostada. Los rayos plata iluminaban el pecho desnudo y trabajado por el deporte del muchacho y ella deseó poder perderse en él, como tantas veces había hecho.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Después de un par de minutos en esa guisa, Lily decidió que no tenía nada que perder y no podían llevarse así toda la noche, así que, sacando valor de cualquier centímetro de su cuerpo, de un movimiento bajó las piernas del chico y, escuchándolo quejarse, se sentó sobre ellas justo antes de arrebatarle la botella y beber también.

El fuego bajó por su garganta y Lily jadeó para que el aire suavizara un poco la quemazón. Podía contar con las manos las veces que había bebido alcohol en su vida, y en todas, ese chico se encontraba a su lado.

Aún con la mueca dibujada en sus labios, su mirada se desvió hacia James, quién ya se encontraba mirándola largamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sintió un nudo formarse en el estómago y apretó la botella en sus manos para detener el impulso de darle otro buche. Tampoco quería emborracharse. En estos momentos, no era muy recomendable.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez…—James alargó el brazo y colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja— lo hermoso que se ve tu cabello bajo la luz de la luna?

—No— exhaló bajito, muy bajito, lo máximo que podía hablar.

—Noches y noches me he pasado admirándolo, sin poder dormir, hasta que el sol empieza a despuntar en el horizonte. Pensando en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte entre mis brazos un día más. Temiendo el día en el que te des cuenta de que lo que tenemos no vale la pena.

Tragando saliva para intentar diluir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y le impedía respirar, se inclinó hacia él y delineó su quijada.

—Eso suena un poco a acosador, ¿no?

Quería cerrar los ojos y perderse en él. Centrarse en presente y olvidarse de lo que había pasado, del futuro que les deparaba. Solamente él era capaz de quitar -_siempre_ momentáneamente- el peso que llevaba en su espalda desde que nació, de hacerla sentir como una chica libre, normal y alocada.

—Sacas lo peor de mi— su hálito acarició los labios de ella mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura. La cálida y tersa piel de él la hacían arder en los puntos en los que se tocaban.

—Tú también sacas lo peor de mí.

Sus manos se movieron solas y mientras sus bocas se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, conteniéndose, provocando, jugando, estas acariciaban el torso desnudo del muchacho, notando como llegaba a estremecerse.

—Lily…—gimió él, cuando, perdiendo el control por completo, intentó apoderarse de esa boca tan provocativa y esta se escapó ágilmente— Me estás matando…

Volvieron a su posición inicial y la pelirroja sonrió sobre sus labios, subiendo una de sus manos para pasar el dedo índice por su mentón, su uña arañándole sin dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El depredador no quiere jugar? ¿O se han cambiado las tornas?

—Hoy no. Hoy lo único que quiero es saborearte entera, tenerte para mí, a mi completa disposición.

Los dedos de los pies de Lily se encogieron cuando una ola de placer la inundó y su vientre bajo vibró.

—Pero yo _sí_ quiero jugar…—su dedo, la uña, descendió lentamente, haciendo patrones singulares por su epidermis— ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar antes de enloquecer?

—Eres mala— las manos de él se arremolinaron en la parte baja de su camisón y Lily se mordió la lengua para que las palabras- _más, más, un poco más arriba-_ no escaparan de su boca— Eres una _chica muy mala._

Su juguetón dedo se detuvo ahí donde el corazón le palpitaba con rapidez y lo sintió, fuerte, vivaz y poderoso.

—Solo cuando estoy contigo.

Incapaz de poder seguir resistiéndose a la tentación que era ese hombre, lo besó y mientras sus lenguas se saludaban, Lily sintió las manos de él tensarse en su cintura juntos antes de que la levantara en brazos.

Las de ellas se perdieron en el pelo del chico, alborotándolo aún más de lo que estaba, y rio cuando el beso se acabó y su cuerpo rebotó al tirarla contra el colchón. Las carcajadas murieron ante la profunda mirada que James le estaba dedicando a los pies de la cama, una sombra oscura y plateada, con los ojos brillando por el candor, prometiéndole miles de emociones.

Lily tragó saliva y extendió una mano, la cual fue sostenida con firmeza. Segundos después, el cuerpo de James se cernía sobre el suyo, tocándose y abrasando en cada punto que se tocaban. Sus labios volvieron jugar, un beso hambriento y desenfrenado, lleno de caricias y mordiscos, y las manos de James ascendieron desde sus muslos hasta arriba, apartando las prendas que estorbaban. Ella se dejó hacer y el camisón quedó tirado en algún lugar de la habitación, dejándola en ropa interior.

La primera vez que James la miró tan intensamente estando casi desnuda, Lily se sintió morir y tuvo el impulso de taparse. Ahora, lo único en lo que pensaba dentro de esa vorágine de sentimientos y sensaciones, era en quitarle a él también la ropa. Sobraba, todo sobraba. Ella tan solo lo que quería a él, a sus manos, su boca… _solamente él. _

—James…— jadeó, sus manos descendiendo hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón.

—Estoy aquí, preciosa— susurró en su oído, moviendo sus caderas sinuosamente consiguiendo que los puntos de placer entraran en contacto.

Lily gimió cuando su lengua jugó con el lóbulo y chupó ese pedazo de piel tras la oreja que conseguía ponerle los ojos del revés. Sentía su cuerpo a punto de consumirse en llamas.

Entre juegos y caricias, la ropa fue desapareciendo por arte de magia. Tuvo que contenerse de chillar cuando, con hábiles dedos, James jugó con su botón de placer, llevándola hasta el extremo de sus fuerzas, hasta que creyó partirse en mil pedazos, hasta que se sintió reconstruirse a partir de pequeños fragmentos.

—Te necesito— le rogó cuando su cuerpo volvía a estar activo y su mente había regresado del viaje astral que sus caricias la habían llevado— Por favor, te necesito ya.

—No hace falta que me ruegues, cariño— rodeó sus caderas y se colocó entre sus piernas, rozándose, provocándola, pero sin llegar al final; sus manos masajeando la piel de sus muslos — Lo haré con mucho, mucho gusto…

—Cállate y hazlo de una _jodida_ vez.

Fue ella misma la que colocó sus manos en el trasero de él y empujó, adentrándolo por completo.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo.

La electricidad que les recorrió el cuerpo fue tan abrumadora que mientras sus caderas chocaban entre sí, mientras sus manos se perdían en cada trozo de su piel y sus labios chupaban y mordían con pasión, Lily sintió estar tocando el mismísimo cielo. Que nunca llegaría a estar tan cerca como en ese maldito momento.

—Oh, joder, Lily, te quiero…—gruño sin parar de moverse, repartiendo besos por la zona de su cuello y pechos— No sabes lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito.

Lily quiso responder, pero entonces notó una mano en su zona baja, estimulándola aún más y sus ojos se cerraron, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la pasión se descontrolaba por completo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que oía, que saboreaba, que percibía era a James. Lily se sintió subir, alto, más alto. Muy muy alto.

La tensión que se estaba formando en su bajo estómago llegó a su culmen y estalló en mil pedazos. Gritó algo, no sabía si el nombre de James o una plegaria; no estaba muy segura ni le interesaba. El mundo parecía ser, de pronto, demasiado vivo y atronador, la hacía enloquecer y tan solo pudo abrazarse con fuerza al cuerpo cálido que sigue sobre ella.

James la siguió instantes después. El corazón le latía tan rápido en el pecho que parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca y mientras su mundo se desmoronaba y se volvía a hacer, el nombre de Lily fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

El cuerpo de él se desplomó sin fuerzas y Lily sintió su peso sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, dejándolo en aquel lugar, amando la sensación de estar enterrada en su pecho, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los mechones de su cabello cuando él escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

Durante un instante, el sonido de sus respiraciones fue lo único que se escuchó.

Lily ronroneó cuando sintió una serie de besos en la curvatura de su hombro.

—Veo que te has quedado con más ganas— susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿De ti? — levantó la mirada y la chica rio al ver sus gafas ladeadas— Siempre.

—Hmmm— se mordió el labio inferior colocándoselas bien— Qué hombre más apasionado me he buscado yo…

James rio y se inclinó para que sus labios se tocasen, esta vez, en un tono suave y concienzudo, degustando cada segundo. Lily sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla de arriba abajo.

—Ahora vuelvo— musitó cuando se separó, no solo de boca, sino de cuerpo entero.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío cuando el frío de la habitación le mordió la piel y se encogió sobre sí misma, observando la espalda y trasero desnudo de él mientras que se dirigía al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Escuchó el agua correr y, dos minutos después, volvía a aparecer, con una perezosa sonrisa en sus labios y una toalla pequeña en la mano.

—Hay que limpiarte antes de dormir— dijo mientras se acomodaba de rodillas a los pies de la cama.

Lily rio, sus mejillas reluciendo en la oscuridad de la noche

—Deja de decir eso siempre, me haces sentir como una niña pequeña.

Pero se dejó hacer y cuando James terminó, tiró la toalla al suelo y se deslizó a su lado.

—Es que tú eres mi niña— murmuró para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se levantó una vez de la cama -la última, lo sabía- y esta vez fue en dirección a donde había caído el camisón de la chica -encima de la otra cama, ups. Se lo tiró y mientras ella se lo ponía, él cogió unos calzoncillos nuevos de la mesita de noche y se los subió por las piernas.

Lily fue muy vehemente la primera vez que durmió allí diciendo que, cuando terminaran de jugar todo lo que quisieran, se vestirían para dormir. Sirius también dormía en la habitación y, aunque tenía confianza con él -como si fuera un hermano mayor _arrogante _y_ pesado_-, tampoco era _tanta_. No quería que, por un descuidado, las sábanas se le quitaran en medio de la noche y ella no se diera cuenta.

Ambos vestidos -ella con el camisón, pero sin ropa interior, y él solo con sus calzoncillos-, pudieron acostarse con tranquilidad en la cama. Se tumbaron uno junto al otro y Lily no tardó mucho en coger su mano más alejada y tirar de él para que el cuerpo del chico quedara mirando hacia ella. Entonces, se acurró en su pecho pasando las manos por su cintura y sintiendo las de él por la espalda.

James la apretó contra si por un instante y el olor a vainilla proveniente de ella inundó sus fosas nasales cuando enterró el rostro en su cabellera.

—James— oyó su dulce voz en el silencio de la noche.

—¿Hhm?

—Yo también te quiero mucho. Y te necesito en mi vida.

—¿A qué viene eso? — sus brazos se tensaron a su alrededor, queriendo apartarla para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no le dejó hacer.

—Nada. Solamente que no me dejaste responder antes— sonrió.

James rio y besó la parte alta de su cabeza.

—Te quiero— suspiró, antes de volver a acomodarse para dormir.

Silencio

—¿James?

Su mente se había alejado tanto de la realidad que, para que viera que la escuchaba, se limitó a gruñir. Un par de minutos más y estaría en el quinto sueño.

—Tú sabes que no pienso nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras consiguieron espabilarlo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se abrieran. Veía borroso, pues sus gafas descansaban en la mesita de noche, pero no le importó cuando se retiró un poco hacia atrás y esta vez ella se dejó hacer. Entrecerró los ojos para enforcarla bien, aunque era misión imposible si a eso se le sumaba la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Te refieres a lo de hace unas horas?

Lily, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintió quedamente.

El chico suspiró, expulsando todo el aire por la nariz.

—No voy a negarte que me dolió escucharlo, pero tranquila, sí, lo sé— peinó su suave cabello, mirándola a donde creía ver sus ojos con dulzura y cariño— En cierto modo, compensa mis palabras con Slughorn.

Lily frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada para dejarla en la ropa de cama que los cubría.

—No lo hace— dijo un par de segundos después, aún sin mirarlo— Lo que tú dijiste, en realidad, no distaba mucho de la realidad.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Joder, Lily, tú _no eres_ así.

—James… No me molesta aceptar la realidad.

—No piensas eso— afirmó con rotundidad, obligándola a levantar el mentón para que sus ojos se encontrasen— Tú no piensas así, sino no te habrías enfadado esta mañana. Te molestó que lo dijera porque sabes que no es verdad.

Lily apretó los labios, sabiendo que James -en una _pequeñísima_ parte- tenía razón. Su comentario le había dolido más de lo que le gustaba admitir, pero no sabía si era por la posibilidad de que él pensara así de ella o por querer revelarse contra esa "verdad".

—Tú no eres así— repitió en un murmullo, suave, pausado— Tus padres te hicieron así, o lo intentaron al menos. Pero tú no los dejaste.

—Hubo alguien que trastocó todos sus planes— replicó ella con una suave risilla, arrimándose a él, con sus labios a escasos centímetros— Un muchacho travieso, alborotador, desvergonzado, rebelde… y _muy, muy_ terco.

—Tú solita lo estabas haciendo, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta. Pero supongo que sí, que yo fui quién te dio el empujoncito para abrir los ojos.

Sus labios se unieron en perfecta sintonía, pero sin profundizar mucho.

—Solo nos quedan meses. _Meses_— recalcó el vocablo, saboreándolo, como si no se lo pudiera creer todavía— Y ya no tendremos que escondernos más. Saldremos de este lugar y seremos libres, y ni las amenazas de mi padre ni su control tendrán influencia alguna en nosotros cuando nos vayamos a América.

—Ha sido un bastante duro, y eso tú lo sabes bien, pero repetiría cada segundo que hemos vivido miles de veces si me aseguraran que tú estarías a mi lado en cada uno de ellos.

Lily sintió su corazón expandirse en el pecho por las palabras tan bonitas que le decía y, susurrando su nombre obnubilada, juntó sus labios en un beso calmado y tranquilo, en el que le transmitía todos los sentimientos que no sabía describir con palabras. Sin embargo, las cosas se les empezó a ir de las manos cuando el ambiente se caldeó y las manos de James se colaron por los bajos del camisón.

—Vaya, vaya, no os cortéis, me encantan las películas de cine X.

La voz grave y jocosa no les cogió por sorpresa. No era la primera vez que su compañero de habitación volvía después de una noche de juerga con una chica cuando ellos _estaban_ o _se dirigían_ a la parte divertida. Al principio Lily se apartaba profundamente avergonzada y se escondía tras las mantas o sábanas hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora, se encontraba curada de espanto.

Y tampoco es que tuvieran opciones para quejarse. Demasiado que estaban en una habitación doble y no en una de cuatro como las que también había por ahí.

—Buenas noches, Sirius— suspiró Lily, volviendo a su lugar de la cama junto a él, al tiempo que escuchaba a James resoplar.

En medio de la noche y de la habitación, el joven Black solamente era una sombra con manchas de plata, lo que dejaba advertir su chaqueta desabrochada y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal.

—Pensaba que ya estaríais dormidos.

Ropa cayéndose al suelo se escuchó y zapatos siendo lanzados de cualquier manera por la habitación.

—Estábamos en ello— se limitó a responder James.

—Ya se veía, sí. Con tu lengua en la garganta de la pelirroja es una buena postura para dormir.

— ¿Buena noche tú? —obvió su comentario y cambió de tema, mientras sentía a Lily acurrucarse a su lado, solo que esta vez dándole la espalda. Cuando se ponía en aquella postura significaba que la diversión había terminado definitivamente y era la hora de dormir.

Sirius se rio entre dientes en el momento que sentaba en la cama.

—Fenomenal. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

—Ahórratelo, Black.

El mencionado se carcajeó.

—Puede ser didáctico, pelirroja. Incluso podrías poner algunas cosas en práctica con Cornamenta.

James supo que la muchacha había puesto los ojos en blanco, como hacía el 70% de las veces que Sirius abría la boca.

—¿James?

—¿Sí?

—Recuérdame que busquemos un apartamento en el que esté prohibida la entrada a mascotas.

·

«El caso es que os llevabais bien. A pesar de las advertencias de tu padre, durante quinto todo siguió normal entre vosotros. Erais, lo que podría decirse, _amigos. _Y, de pronto, de un día para otro os odiáis. Os peleáis, no podéis más estar de tres minutos en la misma habitación y vuestros gritos se escuchan hasta en el polo norte. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?», le había dicho Alice esa misma tarde y Lily se sorprendió de que hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para hacerle la pregunta.

«¿Qué qué pasó?», le hubiera gustado decirle. «¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? Pues pasó mi padre. Pasó que alguien se chivó de que nos habíamos besado. Porque me besó por primera vez cuando empezamos sexto, ¿sabes? Y fue el beso más maravilloso que jamás pude imaginar. ¿Y quieres que te diga quién fue? Oh, no lo intentes imaginar porque te aseguro no lo averiguarás, porque incluso yo me sorprendí. Fue Slughorn. Sí, lo que escuchas. Nuestro _querido _profesor de Arte que _tan buen amigo_ es de mi padre. ¿Te puedes creer que entró en nuestro año a dar clase para tenerme controlada como favor a mi padre? ¡Y ahí no acaba la cosa! ¿Te acuerdas cuando McGonagall me llamó una mañana para atender unos asuntos familiares y me marché un par de días? Te dije que fue por algo de una tía abuela enferma o algo así. Pues, mentí. Fue por esto. Cuando mi padre se enteró, me ordenó volver a casa y juró que jamás volvería a pisar este lugar en la vida. ¿Entiendes, Alice, lo que eso llegaba a significar para mí? Quería volver a encerrarme, a cortarme las alas que tanto esfuerzo me había supuesto estirar. Ese hombre no iba a dejar que la muñeca a la que movía con hilos a su gusto creara una conciencia propia y desobedeciera sus órdenes. No le convenía. Yo grité, lloré e incluso intenté escaparme, pero sabía que todo sería en vano. Mis padres eran demasiado poderosos e hiciera lo que hiciese terminaría teniendo las de perder, pues seguía siendo menor de edad y estaba bajo su tutela. Así que, desesperada, decidí jugar una última carta: la del arrepentimiento y sumisión. Les hice creer que estaba profundamente avergonzada por mi comportamiento y que jamás volvería a repetirse. Les prometí que James Potter no era nadie para mí, que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Y me creyeron. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero mis padres me creyeron y me dejaron volver a Hogwarts con la condición de que tenía que mantener mi palabra. Pero ¿sabes otra cosa? Jamás cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de dejar a James. Porque ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Porque me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía. Porque estaba cansada de ser la _niña buena_. Así que, aquí me ves, metida hasta el cuello en una relación clandestina, de la que _nadie_ se puede enterar, porque si eso ocurre, si llega a oídos de mis padres, me echarán de aquí y me enviarán muy lejos. ¿Querías saber el por qué? Pues ahí lo tienes. Quiero a James y él me quiere a mí, y desde el primer momento estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar muchas cosas, a tener que hacernos daño y odiarnos, simplemente para aparentar que sigo siendo _buena. _Pero no es así. Amo a James, y no pienso dejar que nadie nos separe.»

Sí, a Lily le hubiera gustado responder eso para poder terminar con aquella situación que los estaba matando.

No quería seguir escondiéndose ante el mundo, ante su amiga. No quería que la gente creyera que lo odiaba y lo encontraba repulsivo, porque la verdad distaba mucho de ello. No quería seguir soñando despierta que se encontraba entre sus brazos; que cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos ella podría ir a él y darle un beso o cogerle la mano por el simple hecho de que le apetecía; que podría sentarse junto a él y charlar de todo y de nada, sin peleas, gritos y ni miradas llenas de desdén.

Estaba cansada, _muy _cansada de eso.

Sin embargo, mintió. Por ella y por James. Por el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Mintió como llevaba haciendo durante tanto tiempo que, a sus oídos, sonó demasiado real para su gusto.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo saldrá un nuevo personaje importante. ¿Quién creéis que será?**

**¡Contadme!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SerenaMileto, Miih Mcgonagall, emaatenea: ¡este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras! ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste!**

**Ahora sí que sí, tercera y última parte. **

**¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

—¿Por favor? ¡Venga, _porfa', _hazlo por mí!

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y miró el rostro suplicante de su amiga.

—No sé, Alice… No tengo muchas ganas de ir, prefiero quedarme en la biblioteca estudiando…

No era verdad, pero tampoco mentía completamente.

—No te lo pediría si no fuera muy importante— Alice escondió la mirada en el suelo y suspiró, desdichada.

Y, de nuevo, funcionó. No sabía si era porque Alice sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas o porque ella se sentía demasiado culpable por engañarla durante tanto tiempo, que sabía que no podía decirle no por más que se opusiera a la idea.

Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz, irritada.

—_Vaaale_— claudicó escondiendo la mueca que quería formarse en sus labios— Seré la _tercera rueda_ en esa dichosa cita, pero que sepas que me debes una muy grande.

Ahora a ver cómo le decía a James que no podrían verse en uno de los pocos días dónde Hogwarts estaba más desierto…

—¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo, amiga, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! Si es eso lo que te preocupa, olvídalo— le sonrió ampliamente Alice, sus ojos brillando como dos luceros—, porque no estarás "sola". También habrá una _cuarta rueda_. Es una doble cita.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, vamos, Lily, tienes que empezar a relacionarte con los chicos. ¡Estamos en séptimo año y todavía no te he visto salir con ninguno!

—Pues será porque no me interesan— replicó más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

Alice la miró unos segundos en silencio y su amiga fue capaz de escuchar los engranajes dentro de la cabeza moverse a gran velocidad.

—Lily, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La pelirroja correspondió la mirada con cautela.

—Dime.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

Se esperaba cualquier cosa -incluso que mencionara a James- menos eso.

—_¿Qué?_

—Sí, ya sabes— hizo un ademán desinteresado con la mano— Que te gusten las mujeres. Sé que sería un gran problema con los padres que tienes, pero a mí no me importaría, seguirías siendo Lily. E incluso puedo cambiar mis planes y hacerte de celestina con par de chicas que conozco. Sarah Miller es guapa y simpática, y Aurora…

—¡Alice, para! — detuvo su perorata poniendo las manos en su boca. Tenía las mejillas más rojas que un semáforo— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No soy _lesbiana!_ — susurró con fuerzas. El pasillo en el que estaban esperado para que llegara Slughorn estaba llenándose cada vez de más gente y, la verdad, no era un tema que quería los demás escucharan— No me gustan las mujeres.

—Pero dijiste que no te interesaban los hombres tampoco— replicó apartándole la mano, obtusa en la idea que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

—No en _ese _sentido— masculló entre dientes. Es verdad, los hombres en general no le interesaban porque ya había uno que atraía toda su atención— Sí, me gustan los hombres, pero ahora mismo no quiero salir con nadie. Así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza.

Lo que faltaba, que sus padres se enterasen de su… _posible _orientación sexual.

—¿Qué? ¡Lily, dijiste que vendrías! ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres venir sola con nosotros a con alguien que te haga compañía? — inquirió, suspicaz, intentando tirar del último hilo que le quedaba.

Anda, con la preguntita… Efectivamente, Alice sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—¿Quién es? — inquirió después reflexionar en silencio.

A lo mejor, si era un chico agradable, no se le haría tan pesado el día como _sujetavelas_. Al menos estaría entretenida charlando con alguien y juntos podrían "burlarse" de la parejita.

Si tan solo pudiera invitar a alguien más… Cómo cambiaria la cosa…

—Severus Snape.

La mirada de Lily se escapó a su amiga con celeridad. ¿Snape? ¿Tenía que ser él? Sabía poco de él, pero más que suficiente para lo que necesitaba. Era un chico de su edad, con abundante pelo negro y postura desgarbada, con quien compartía algunas clases. No habían hablado nunca, pero Lily… había notado algo en él… que la inquietaba. En las clases, _siempre_ que miraba en la dirección que se encontraba sentado, él ya estaba observándola. Y cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, el chico _siempre_ chocaba su hombro con el de ella. No fuerte, ni nada de eso, simplemente lo justo para que ella desviara la atención hacia él.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie porque no creía que pasase nada malo. Él nunca había intentado nada malo, había mantenido las distancias en todo momento, pero ahora…

—Alice, yo no…

—¡Eh! — levantó un dedo y la señaló— Dijiste que lo harías. No puedes echarte atrás. No, cuando sabes que llevo tanto tiempo detrás de Fabian.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan manipulable?, _suspiró dramáticamente en su cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso que _no_ puedes hacer, pelirroja? ¿Vas a saltarte una clase? O peor, ¿copiar en un examen? ¡Avísame y soluciono todos problemas, porque será el fin del mundo!

El cuerpo de Lily se tensó cuando escuchó esa voz proveniente de su espalda. Porque donde estaba él -la voz y el tono jocoso de Sirius Black era inconfundible-, estaba su amigo. Y ahora mismo no quería enfrentarlo… quería esperar, al menos, a la noche, para pensar cómo se lo iba a decir, y que no hubiera tanta gente alrededor para que pudiera explicárselo bien, sin tener que fingir ni nada parecido.

—A algo que a ti no te interesa, Black— respondió arrastrando las palabras con un deje de cansancio.

Se giró y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando solamente dos chicos estaban junto a ella. Black, con su sonrisa sesgada favorita, y Remus, quién las miraba pidiendo un poco de clemencia. Solo bastó un par de segundos para advertir que James y Peter también se encontraban allí, solo que más alejados y charlando entre ellos. Potter le daba la espalda.

Seguramente, cuando habría llegado para entrar en clase, Remus hubiera querido acercarse a ellas a saludar y Sirius se había unido simplemente para molestar. Era una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer.

Sirius se carcajeó -alto y fuente, libre, como él siempre hacía-, lo que atrajo la mirada de todos los que se encontraba allí, salvo la de Potter, que seguía ignorándoles como si nada.

Lily ignoró el retortijón que apareció en su estómago.

—¡Alice!

Una nueva voz se escuchó y por el brillo que apareció en los ojos de amiga supo quién se trataba, aunque no hubiera tenido mucho trato con él anteriormente.

—Fabian, hola— saludó a un chico alto, rubio y unas suaves pequitas en las mejillas. La verdad es que el chico era mono, Alice había tenido un buen ojo— Te presento a Lily, la amiga de la que te hablé.

—Encantado, Lily— su sonrisa también era muy agradable— Sirius, Remus, ¿qué tal? — los saludó a ellos con un apretón de manos típico del cromosoma X.

—Qué hay, tío.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a ir mañana? — miró a Alice y la incertidumbre de su mirada enterneció a la pelirroja.

La muchacha miró a Lily y supo que, por mucho que ese chico le gustase a su amiga, ella era demasiado vergonzosa, así que la decisión estaba en sus manos. Si ella iba, sí; sino… Ahogó un suspiro.

La pelinegra mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa cuando supo que había ganado.

—Sí, sí, iremos ambas— casi saltaba cuando decía las palabras.

Lily ignoró cómo pudo las miradas que le estaban echando ambos chicos en silencio y se dedicó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello suelto. Se los podía imaginar pensando como locos para saber qué diablos pasaba.

—Bien, avisaré a Severus luego. ¿Mañana, entonces, sobre las 10 en la puerta de entrada?

Ni Alice ni Fabian parecían darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo – el silencio de ellos, su presencia cercana, las miradas intensas que le dedicaban- y eso no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. Hubiera preferido mil veces contárselo ella tranquilamente y no lo que ocurría ahora: seguro que le irían con cuento de lo que se estaban enterando nada más tuvieran un momento a solas. Y todo sus planes de contárselo ella misma calmadamente se estaban yendo por el desagüe.

—¿Estáis hablando de la salida a Hogsmeade? — inquirió Sirius, mirando en la dirección de Fabian— ¿Por fin has dado el primer paso? ¡Ya era hora! — soltó una carcajada mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Pero a Lily no la engañaba, no estaba tan contento como aparentaba, ni tampoco le interesaba tanto la vida de su amiga. Deseaba datos, saber más.

—No es una cita_-cita_— replicó Alice muy avergonzada, al ser tratada su intimidad con tanta desenvoltura— Solo vamos a salir los cuatro a pasar el día a Hogsmeade.

—¿Los cuatro?

_Oh, Remus, tú también no…_

—Alice, Lily, Severus y yo.

—Oh, ya veo— comentó Sirius y sintió su penetrante mirada gris en ella mientras observaba el impoluto suelo como si fuera lo más importante del universo— Pues que os lo paséis bien. Pero, Alice, querida, eso en mi barrio es una cita-_cita_, da igual cuantas vueltas le des.

—Oh, mira, ahí está Slughorn— comentó Remus y Lily agradeció el cambio de tema.

En efecto, el hombre se encontraba canturreando una cancioncilla por lo bajo mientras se acercaba con una amplia sonrisa por el pasillo. Los alumnos le dejaron paso y él, mientras caminaba, iba saludo a alguno de ellos.

—¡Oh, preciosa Lily, ¿cómo está mi alumna favorita?! — se detuvo un instante a su lado con su ojos resplandeciendo. Ella se obligó a corresponderle la sonrisa— Justo ahora he llegado tarde porque estaba hablando con tu padre.

Lily sintió sus vellos ponerse de punta y retuvo el impulso de mirar hacia James, quién, sabía -_ahora sí-_, se encontraba mirándola. _Percibía_ su mirada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ha estado preguntándome por ti— siguió explicando mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y abría la puerta del aula— No sé por qué insiste tanto si siempre lo único que puedo decirle de ti son cosas buenas.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar en el aula entre murmullos y rápidos vistazos a ellos, despejándose el pasillo, y la pelirroja vio por el rabillo del ojo a James y Peter acercándose y pasando por su lado, con Sirius y Remus incorporándose a ellos, -raramente, sin ningún comentario por parte de Black.

James le golpeó el hombro cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Evans, siempre en medio— le chistó, frunciéndole el ceño.

Lily vio los ojos de Slughron empequeñecerse y mirar inquisitivamente a Potter. Oh, no, sabía que lo había hecho para desviar el tema, pues ella odiaba que le hablara de la relación que tenía con su padre delante de tanta gente, pero tampoco quería que se metiera en problemas por eso.

—Podrías mirar tú por dónde vas alguna vez en la vida— replicó ella en un acto automático, viéndolo alejarse hacia su pupitre.

—Qué lástima tener a ese muchacho como hijo— musitó Slughorn mirando a James con un brillo que no debería tener un profesor en los ojos— No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

El comentario fue como una puñada al corazón. Tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta casi hacerse sangre para que las palabras no escapar de su interior, para que las lágrimas de la frustración no rodaran por sus mejillas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lily no sonrió educadamente a algún comentario de él. Sin lanzarle una mirada siquiera, se adentró en la clase.

_Todavía no_, se repetía una y otra vez. _Meses. Solo quedan meses y podremos ser libres. _

·

—¿En serio, Lily? _¿Snape?_

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? — resopló la chica, con la vista clavada en el tablero de ajedrez— Es por Alice.

Movió el caballo en el momento que lo escuchaba murmurar algo que no entendió. Remus, sentando frente a ella en la cama de James, rio suavemente y jugó con un arfil.

—¿Por qué no le secuestramos y lo dejamos encerrado durante todo el día en un armario de las escobas? — comentó Sirius, quién estaba recostado en su cama comiendo las chocolatinas que había llevado Remus a esa quedada_-_reunión improvisada— Si no está, no puede ir. Si no va, Lily tampoco. Y así os podéis quedar los dos solitos aquí en Hogwarts y comeros mutuamente.

—Sirius, no des ideas— exclamó Lily cuando, al mirar a James, lo vio seriamente sopesando lo escuchado— Nadie va a secuestrar a nadie.

Sirius murmuró algo muy parecido a "aguafiestas mandona" y le lanzó una pelotita con el papel de las golosinas que le golpeó en pelo.

Al final, _por supuesto, _habían ido -Sirius, principalmente- con el cuento a James, aunque no estaba muy seguro cuándo porque prácticamente no lo había visto en todo el día después de la clase de Arte. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la habitación esa noche, se encontró con un James que tenía una mirada muy ceñuda y los brazos cruzados, un Sirius con una mirada inocente que no se creía ni él y un Remus que la miraba disculpándose. Peter, por lo que le habían dicho, tenía una "cita" esa noche, así que había echado a Remus por unas horas de la habitación y este se había colado en la de sus otros amigos, aunque Lily estaba segura de que en parte también lo había hecho para estar en el meollo del cotilleo y lo de Peter le había venido como anillo al dedo.

—¿Y si le echamos laxante en la comida?

—¡James! — le reprendió— No entres tú también al saco.

—Eso me gusta— sonrió Sirius incorporándose en el colchón con los codos— Es un poco menos ilegal que lo mío, pero igualmente sirve.

—Remus, por favor, ayúdame— suplicó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cuando a esos dos le entraba algo en la cabeza cualquiera los hacía cambiar de idea.

Remus escondía precariamente la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

—Chicos, vamos, van a estar siempre rodeado de gente. No va a pasar nada.

—Cállate, Remus, que no es tu chica quién va a tener una cita con un gilipollas.

Lily ignoró el cosquilleo de su estómago -por muy machista que fuese, le encantaba cuándo le decía "su chica"; lo hacía más real- y, dejando olvidada momentáneamente la partida, se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde James miraba por la ventana, todavía con los brazos cruzados. Pasó los suyos por su cintura y se pegó a él justo antes de darle un suave beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

—No es una cita, James.

Él no se movió, pero tampoco la apartó.

—Habíamos quedado mañana para dar una vuelta por los jardines. Me vas a dejar plantado para irte con Alice y dos tíos. Y uno de ellos es… _Snape_— escupió con desdén. Aunque Lily nunca le había dicho nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía por qué, James siempre le había tenido mucha ojeriza a ese chico y siempre que se veían no faltaban palabras mordaces entre ellos. ¿Sería porque se olía algo?

Ella suspiró y apoyó la frente en el hombro de él.

—Lo sé, pero lo suficiente mal me siento ya con mentirle a Alice como para no hacerle el favor…— susurró— No me gusta nada la idea, pero no puedo echarme ahora atrás. Además, he hecho que me prometa que si me siento incómoda en algún momento podré marcharme en ese mismo instante.

James expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz y sus manos se movieron lo justo para tocar los brazos de la chica por encima de su estómago, aunque no se dio la vuelta.

—Peter ha quedado con Melinda mañana y Sirius y yo habíamos pensado ir los dos a dar una vuelta— habló Remus con voz suave, conciliador— ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

—¿Y tú conquista de la semana?

—Se puso demasiado pensada y me daba a mí que tenía ya un anillo entre sus planes, así que me inventé una excusa esta mañana. Vamos, Cornamenta —añadió Sirius, sin pedir ni un ápice del ánimo—, si la cosa se pone mal -o simplemente si nos da la gana- podemos tener un encontronazo casual e inventarnos algo para pelearnos y romperle algún diente. Seguro que se va corriendo como un cobarde.

—¡Sirius, por favor! — lo miró por encima del hombro, fulminándolo con la mirada— ¿Puedes dejar la violencia o agresiones a un lado? Madura un poco.

Pero el cuerpo de James se sacudía en sus brazos y era por la risa.

—¡Venga, mujer, no seas aburrida!

—Tranquila, Lily, yo los controlaré— comentó Remus, aunque la sonrisa de sus labios no calmaba precisamente sus nervios.

Lily resopló y sintió James girarse en sus brazos. Rodeó su cintura e inclinó la cabeza para que sus rostros quedaran a un palmo.

—No quiero hacerlo, prefiero mil veces quedarme contigo.

—Es un asco— masculló él—. Prométeme que si te hace la más mínima me lo dirás.

—James, puedo cuidarme yo sola…

—Lo sé, pero necesito que me lo prometas para no volverme loco— sus frentes se tocaron— La idea del laxante…

—¡Vale, vale! — rio ligeramente, tapándole la boca. Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas relucieron cuando lo miró con cariño y diversión— Te lo prometo, pero solo si tú prometes que no harás nada malo contra él.

—Dejémoslo en que prometo intentarlo.

—Pero…

No pudo decir mucho más porque sus labios fueron usados para algo mucho más interesantes. Lily claudicó y le pasó los brazos por su cuello, mientras, a lo lejos, escuchaba las quejas de Sirius y la risa de Remus.

·

—Termina en tragedia.

La voz de Severus la cogió con la guardia baja. Estaba tan metida en la historia que ni siquiera había oído sus pasos acercándose. Su cuerpo saltó y se alejó un par de pasos del chico que la miraba fijamente.

Obligó a sus comisuras a izarse en su, rutinaria, amable sonrisa.

Aunque, en realidad, por dentro estaba sorprendida. Desde que se habían encontrado en la entrada de Hogwrts los cuatro, Snape no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento hasta ahora. Se había limitado a charlar con Fabian y Alice y a observarla cuando nadie más podía advertirlo. Nadie, salvo ella. Porque Lily no dejaba de notarla y estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios. Menos mal que se había escabullido un momento para entrar en la librería del pueblo, sino hubiera tenido que hacer uso de la promesa que le sonsacó a Alice.

—Lo sé. Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

En los labios del chico se formó una mueca que la cogió desprevenida.

—Típica respuesta de una chica.

—¿Perdona?— su ceño se frunció.

¿Quién se creía que era para decirle eso?

—Nada— respondió pasado unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabaza— Es solo que creía que tendrías una respuesta más imaginativa.

¿Pero qué _mierda _le pasaba a este chico?

Lily apretó el libro entre sus dedos antes de dejarlo en su lugar de la estantería y darse media vuelta para marcharse. No quería pasar más tiempo con un chico tan antipático. ¿Por qué había tenido que caer en las redes de Alice? Con lo bien que hubiera estado durante el día con James a solas... Llevaban esperando este día durante semanas y ahora por su culpa...

Suspiró mientas escuchaba la campanita sonar al salir del establecimiento.

El invierno estaba a las puertas, por lo que tuvo que abrocharse hasta arriba el chaquetón que llevaba puesto. Se había levantado viendo, haciendo que su cabellera pelirroja suelta hondease a su son.

_¿Dónde está Alice?, _se preguntó mientras observaba a su alrededor y no veía rastro del alocado cabello de su amiga. _Ay, no me digas que se han ido ellos dos y nos han dejado a nosotros... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no se lo perdono!_

—¿Evans? ¡Evans, espera!

Genial, la había seguido...

—Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo— replicó mordaz sin mirarlo.

—¡Espera un segundo!— una mano rodeó su brazo, impidiéndole seguir caminando y en un acto reflejo se zafó, aunque no continuó su huida— Gracias...

—Dime lo que me quieras decir rápido— le pidió no mirándolo a él, sino a la gente que se estaba deteniendo y los observaba con curiosidad— Quiero volver ya a Hogwarts.

—No te vayas. Lo siento, ¿sí? Lo siento mucho, de verdad— sus ojos oscuros miraban el suelo mientras hablaba entre dientes, como si las palabras salieran de entre sus labios en contra de su voluntad— No quise decir lo que dije. Fue muy descortés y no lo pienso realmente. Discúlpame.

Lily lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió la mueca avergonzada en los labios del chico. No quería sonar estúpida, pero verdaderamente sonaba sincero. A lo mejor se le daba mal interactuar con las personas -ella sabía lo que era eso, después de estar once años encerrada en su casa. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era con Fabian el único con el que lo había visto hablar amistosamente en estos años, después siempre se encontraba solo.

—Bueno, no pasa nada— se vio a sí misma claudicando— Olvidémoslo.

_No, pero ¿qué haces?_

En parte, empatizaba un poco con lo que podría estar sintiendo.

—Gracias— sus ojos se encontraron y a Lily le sorprendió encontrar una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Su rostro se había iluminado por completo y parecía un chico diferente— Verás, Evans, hay algo que llevo mucho quiero queriendo decirte, pero no me atrevía…

—¿Sí? — inquirió, en parte curiosa, en parte temiendo lo que saliera de su boca.

—Bueno, es que…— lanzó un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor, viendo como los congregados poco a poco iban yéndose al ver que la cosa no pasaba a mayores— Tú… me… Bueno, tú… a mi… ¡Tú me gustas!

Durante un par de segundos, no hubo reacción aparente. Lily parpadeó, asimilando las palabras que había escuchado, y las sintió como si fueran dirigidas a otra persona y no a ella misma.

_Mierda, debí quedarme en el castillo. ¿Por qué tuve que escuchar a Alice, si encima de que le hacía el favor, me dejaba ella plantada? Esta tengo que devolvérsela. _

—¿Evans? — Severus la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a crecerle una segunda cabeza.

—Eh, sí— retorció sus manos en su regazo. ¿Por qué la gente de pronto parecía haberse esfumado? ¿Por qué no podía abrirse el suelo bajo sus pies? ¿O que le callera un rayo? ¿Por qué había sentido pena por ese chico y había decidido que era buena idea escuchar lo que quería decir?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has quedado muy callada?

_¿Y qué quieres que te responda a eso que me has dicho? Si no hemos hablado en la vida… Ay, en qué líos me meto…_

—Lo siento, Snape, pero yo no…— no lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba, sino que observaba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo— Yo no te veo de esa manera y… no puedo corresponderte…

Lo escuchó dar un paso.

—Sé que es muy precipitado—. Otro paso. Lily retuvo el impulso de salir corriendo— Pero… bueno, podríamos conocernos antes… y…

—Lo siento, pero no. Yo…—_estoy enamorada de otro chico maravilloso _— no quiero estar con nadie en estos momentos.

Severus exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y Lily cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía estar en Hogwarts, simplemente charlando con James, viendo su brillante mirada, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba? ¿Por qué había decidido ir?

«¿Cuándo empezarás a pensar un poco más en ti? ¿En nosotros?», le había preguntado James poco antes de que ella se marchara de madrugada para volver a su habitación sin que la pillasen. Ella se había detenido a medio camino, esperando que dijera algo más, pero sonido de sus piernas rozándose con las sábanas fue lo último que escuchó antes de marcharse de allí corriendo.

Ahora, los segundos se extienden en completo silencio y ella jamás se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida.

Sintió una mano apresando su muñeca y se sobresaltó. Le estaba apretando mucho. Demasiado.

—Lily, escúchame, por favor…

—No, escúchame tú— sus miradas se encontraron y la muchacha leyó desesperación y furia en la de él— He querido hacerlo por las buenas, pero no voy a repetírtelo. Por más que insistas no voy a cambiar de opinión. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Lily…— quiso tirar de su mano para acercarla, pero ella, notando su sangre empezar a hervir, rápidamente se zafó de un manotazo.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, fulminándolo con la mirada, y advirtió como su semblante se ensombrecía y las manos se le convertían en puños. Si ya la situación en la que la había metido no le gustaba ni un pelo, ahora muchísimo menos. Decidió que era el momento de marcharse de allí, esta vez sin darle ninguna oportunidad más, ni nada de eso. Definitivo.

—Así que es verdad lo que dicen de ti.

_No, Lily, tranquila, no te des la vuel-Perdona, ¿qué?_

—¿Qué? — inquirió, girándose lentamente— ¿Qué es lo que se dice de mí?

Severus la miró por un par de segundos fijamente, entonces una sonrisa surcó su cara, una en la que se veía lo mucho que le agradaba haber atraído su atención. Lily luchó por no estampar su puño en la cara del chico para borrársela de un golpe.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

_Sino no te lo habría preguntado, estúpido_, quiso decirle.

—Habla.

Severus dio un par de pasos hacia ella notando como retenía el impulso de ir hacia atrás y en su lugar izaba el mentón casi sin petulancia.

—Pues que te crees superior a todo el mundo. Que miras a los demás como si fueran simples hormigas a las que puedes pisar y que no merecen ni un mísero vistazo. Que piensas que el dinero de tus _papis _podrá comprarte cualquier cosa, ya que no eres capaz de hacer más amigos que esa tonta de Smith. Pero te voy a contar su secreto— añadió frente a Lily que parpadeaba repetidas veces—, un día ella se cansará de tus estupideces y tú terminarás por quedarte sola.

Durante un segundo no hubo reacción alguna. Entonces, como si hubiera acabado la anestesia que había adormecido su sistema por un momento, el dolor llegó fuerte y atronador, un relámpago en medio de la noche. Sabía que no debería escucharlo, que él no la conocía en absoluto y no era más que mentiras lo que habías escuchado , pero después de tantos años aguantando la mirada de los demás sobre ella, de saber que murmuraban a sus espaldas, estaba segura de que sus palabras no podían ir muy desencaminadas.

La gente realmente lo pensaba.

Y ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? — habló Snape cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado y dio otro paso hacia ella— ¿Tengo razón en lo que digo? ¿Tan despreciable crees que somos los demás?

«Eres una Evans, y jamás deberás deshonrar tu apellido»

«Nunca, jamás, pongas en entredicho el apellido Evans, ¿me has entendido?»

Una mano en su brazo, apresándolo, consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes, ¿no te enteras?! ¡No me toques! — chilló y sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus párpados, se zafó del agarre, se dio la vuelta, y corrió lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Había crecido con los ideales que le habían impuesto sus padres desde que era chica, las miradas despectivas que ellos echaban a toda persona que se colocaba junto a ellos en el andén, los susurros de hastío y molestia; y ella siempre había intentado ignorarlos. Ni lo apoyaba ni les hacía ver lo mucho que le molestaba, pues era la única opción que le quedaba. Su asistencia a Hogwarts desde el principio había pendido de un endeble y fino hilo -sus padres en cualquier momento podrían cambiar de idea y arrebatárselo por el simple hecho de que la hacía feliz- y ella no podía dejar que esa unión se cortara y desapareciera.

Aun cuando todos sus compañeros, el colegio entero, la viera como un monstruo sin corazón.

Porque si Hogwarts hubiera desaparecido, si no hubiera conocido a Alice, ni a James, ni a Sirius, ni a Remus, no sabría que habría sido de ella.

_«¿Lily?»_

_«¿Lily?»_

_«¡Lily!»_

Su carrera se detuvo cuando la cogieron por el brazo- tercera vez en lo que llevaba de tarde- y su cuerpo giró con inercia propia, chocando con una pared cálida y firme. Un intenso y familiar aroma entró por sus fosas nasales y Lily se derrumbó, sabiendo quién era la persona que la sostenía como si fuera lo más importante del universo.

Se dejó caer contra el cuerpo, notando sus brazos alrededor de ella, y sollozó sin poder detenerse. Hacía años que no lo hacía de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando estaba sola. Llevaba tanto tiempo controlándose, aprendiendo a no dejar que ningún sentimiento escapara, que por un momento se sintió como una hoja movida por el viento, de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo ni hogar.

—Estoy aquí, cariño— lo oyó susurrar mientras acariciaba su cabello con mimo y ternura.

—Ja-James— balbuceó, aferrándose a su camiseta como si fuera lo único que la sostuviera en pie— Yo no… yo no quiero… yo…

Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer, qué quería decir.

Simplemente las palabras que había dicho Snape antes no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza, que, junto con las cientos órdenes y directrices que le había dado su padre a lo largo de toda su vida… Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

—Tranquila, te tengo. Puedes llorar todo lo que necesites. Desahógate. Llora hasta que no puedas más, que mientras yo te sostendré.

·

James Potter resopló por quinta vez en diez minutos.

—¿Quieres parecerte a un caballo o que cojones te pasa, tío? —exclamó Sirius, apartado unos pasos de él, mientras rebuscaba entre las estanterías de la enorme tienda de golosinas del pueblo— ¡Alegra esa cara, hombre! ¿Quieres que nos pasemos por _Cabeza de Puerco_ y nos compremos un par de botellas?

—Cállate. Estoy en todo mi derecho para estar así— cogió con desinterés un paquete de caramelos de limón.

_A Lily le gusta mucho. Puedo llevarle un par de cajas…_

Dejó el pensamiento colgando cuando recordó _dónde_ y _con quién_ se encontraba la pelirroja en esos momentos. Con una mueca de disgusto, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio mientras sentía un nudo formarse en la boca del estómago.

—Tío, salgo de aquí. Necesito que me dé un poco el aire. ¿Te vienes?

Era eso o darle un golpe a algo y, la verdad, no le gustaría estar vetado en la tienda. Honeydukes era de lo mejor del pueblo.

—Ahora mismo no, Cornamenta— no necesitó mirarlo para darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y mirando a una chica bonita, su tono lo decía solo; aun así lo hizo y lo descubrió guiñándole un ojo a Sandy, la hija de los dueños del lugar, quien le sonrió con coquetería en respuesta— Ve con Remus, en un rato os alcanzo si eso.

James puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Dándole una palmada en la espalda, se encaminó hacia la zona de los artículos de chocolate.

—¿Qué? — inquirió, observándolo con dos tabletas en la mano, decidiendo cuál se llevaba— ¿Comprando tu dosis semanal de medicina?

Remus lo miró entre los cabellos color arena con burla.

—Ja, ja, que gracioso eres.

—Vamos, Lunático— se colocó a su lado cruzándose de brazos—, que sabes muy bien que cuando no comes tu ración de chocolate diaria eres peor que un hombre lobo en luna llena— fingió que se estremecía ante la idea.

Remus compuso una mueca en sus labios, pero no replicó nada y con dignidad cogió una tableta más antes de ir a pagar las tres. Escuchó la risa de Potter a su espalda, que continuó hasta que salieron del establecimiento.

—¿Y Sirius?

—¿Tú que crees? — inquirió mientras sentía su cabello moverse en todas direcciones por el viento. Se subió un poco la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero que se había llevado -y robado a Black porque no encontraba la suya.

Remus se carcajeó mientras abría uno de los paquetes y le tendía un par onzas a su amigo. Aceptó lanzándole una fugaz sonrisa y mientras le daba un mordisco, la mirada de James se desvió inconscientemente hacia el otro lado extremo de la calle, donde se encontraba la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié, el lugar al que seguramente hubieran ido los cuatro…

Escuchó uno sonido lejano y más tarde se dio cuenta de que eran sus dientes rechinando.

—Calma, James— sintió su mano en el brazo, apretándoselo ligeramente— ¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas? Cuando acabe Sirius seguramente vaya a allí.

—Lo siento, tío, no estoy de humor— expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz— Creo que me vuelto a la habitación, o me voy a dar una vuelta al mirador, o yo que sé.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No le gustaba nada la mirada que le estaba echando y, para ser honesto, no quería en esos momentos tener compañía ninguna.

—No. Te dejo que vayas tranquilo a _Alpha_, que estoy seguro que querías echarle un vistazo a los libros.

Se despidió de Remus con un movimiento de mano e ignorando la mirada inquieta y preocupada que tenía clavada en su nuca, se encaminó calle abajo, sabiendo que le quedaba un buen paseo hasta llegar al castillo.

Suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Con lo bien que hubieran estado ambos caminando por los jardines, charlando de todo de nada, o acurrucados uno junto a otro frente al fuego. Él no pedía mucho. Sí, le jodía como una patada en… _ahí_, el tener que esconderse y no decir a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente ocurría; pero también se conformaba por ahora con simplemente estar con ella, poder mirarla a los ojos y perderse en su mirada, sentir su cálido aliento contra el suyo…

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle a él estas cosas? Maldita Alice y su timidez, maldita Lily y su generosidad. Y maldito Snape… ese solamente por ser él.

De pronto, a punto de girar en una esquina, sus pies se detuvieron cuando un borrón negro y escarlata pasó frente a sus ojos. Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que pudiera digerir lo que había ocurrido. Entonces, algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza y sus piernas empezaron a moverse mientras la cabeza le iba a toda pastilla.

_¿Era Lily la que corría? ¿Estaba… llorando?_

Gracias a sus años de entrenamiento, pudo alcanzarla con relativa facilidad, pues, por más que la llamaba ella parecía no escucharle. De un tirón, consiguió pararla y sintió algo romperse en él cuando, al atraerla a su pecho, lloró mucho más fuerte, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo más importante del universo.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué le ha hecho ese desgraciado?_

Le susurró palabras al oído intentando tranquilizarla y aunque al principio era como si no lo entendiera, pronto sus sollozos fueron menguando y sus lágrimas secándose. Él no se separó ni un momento, _jamás_ lo haría, y mientras la sostenía, sus dedos se entretejieron con su cabello, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—¿Estás mejor? — preguntó después de un rato en un suave murmullo, no queriendo romper el ambiente de paz que se había formado.

Ella asintió y se arrebujó aún más en sus brazos.

—¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?

Lily sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

James suspiró y le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza, oliendo su característico olor a vainilla.

—Lily… Prometiste que me dirías si te hacía cualquier cosa— musitó inclinando el rostro para que sus labios quedaran a un palmo de la oreja de ella.

La chica sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por la caricia de su aliento en su piel y sus labios se entreabrieron. Abrió sus ojos rojizos y aún húmedos y lo miró fijamente.

—Luego— susurró lentamente— Lo te lo digo, de verdad, pero ahora, te necesito.

Y sin dejarle tiempo a responder, sus labios cubrieron los de él. Al principio no encontró respuesta alguna, pues James se encontraba lo suficientemente sorprendido como para hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar, pero cuando sintió como ella mordisqueaba su labio inferior, algo en él explotó.

Soltando un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, su boca empezó a moverse al compás que ella marcaba y apretando su cintura, la obligó a caminar de espalda hasta que esta chocó con una de las paredes del callejón en el que se encontraban.

—James…— susurró cuando sintió las manos de él descender hasta sus muslos, molestándole las capas de ropa que había entre los dedos y su epidermis.

—Me haces perder la cabeza, bruja.

Lily rio sobre sus labios

—Sabes que soy una chica mala— exhaló sugerente; amaba estar con James porque él le hacía olvidar todo y solamente lo dejaba sentirlo a él— _Muy, muy_ mala…

—Mmm— gruñó y, esta vez, mordisqueó él su labio inferior

La escuchó gemir y el sonido reverberó hasta lugares no acto para lugares públicos, pero se encontraba demasiado bien como para pensar en detenerse. Tan solo quería saborearla un poco más, un poquito más, hasta hacerla perder la conciencia. Después volverían al castillo y allí le mostraría lo mucho que la amaba y la deseaba… Se lo dejaría _muy muy _claro…

—¡¿Lily?!

Como si recibido una descarga eléctrica, la pareja se separó y, ambos con las respiraciones a mil por hora, observaron al par de personas que se encontraba al principio del callejón, mirándolos como si de fantasmas se tratasen.

La pelirroja sintió como el suelo se agrietaba a sus pies, amenazándola con caer por un precipicio.

_No, no, no…_

Porque allí, altos, petrificados y muy conmocionados, se encontraban las figuras de Alice Smith, su mejor amiga, y… Severus Snape.

Su cuerpo se reclinó inconscientemente contra la pared, con toda la fuerza de pronto ausente, sino se hubiera estampado contra el suelo. Sus temblorosas piernas apenas la sostenían. El cuerpo de James, de pronto, se encontraba a muchísima distancia de ella mientras el mundo se inclinaba peligrosamente.

—Alice…

—¿Qué…? —no pudo acabar la frase, no sabía cómo; su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua— ¿Cómo…?

Sacudió la cabeza y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella, vio en su mirada tanta tristeza y traición que Lily sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

No pudo decir nada. De pronto, Alice se giró y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

—No, Alice…— jadeó, lo máximo que sus pulmones podían proferir, y aunque quería correr tras ella y detenerla, su cuerpo no pudo moverse.

—Lily… Lily… _Lily_— la mencionada enfocó la mirada con dificultad y se encontró con James, quien se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con preocupación— Respira, cariño, o te desmayarás.

—Pero… yo… pero… Ella… y nosotros…

—Ssshh— la calidez de sus grandes manos acunándole el rostro se filtraba por su piel— Respira primero.

—¿Con que la buena de Lily Evans no lo es tanto como aparenta? — una voz jocosa e intensa resonó a sus espaldas. Sintió el cuerpo de James tensarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para pedirle que se calmara— Quién te mira y quién te ve, con lo mosquita muerta que parecías todos estos años…

—Calla esa jodida boca, Snape, si no quieres que te caiga todos los dientes— espetó James colocándose frente a ella y dando un paso adelante— Y como yo me entere…

—¿Qué? — Severus sonrió, sabiendo que tenía por primera vez al odioso de Potter cogido por los huevos— Cómo tú te enteres, _¿qué? _¿Qué piensas hacerme? Porque yo sí te puedo decir lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo, aunque creo yo que no hace falta que lo aclare.

—Maldito hijo de…— el gruñido que escapó de su pecho se cortó cuando una mano frágil y pálida se enroscó en su brazo.

—Snape, por favor…— suplicó Lily, con el color desaparecido totalmente de su rostro, mirando implorante al chico— No… no digas nada…

Severus la miró fijamente, un segundo, dos. Entonces, en sus labios se formó la misma sonrisa desdeñosa que le había dedicado a James.

—A lo mejor, si te hubieras portado mejor antes conmigo, esto no estaría pasando.

—Severus…

—¿Qué cojones significa eso? — lo fulminó con la mirada y sus manos picaron por desfigurarle la cara por completo, así seguro que no sonreiría tanto— ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?

La sonrisa de Snape se amplió, pero no respondió.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, Slughorn estará pletórico por enterarse de la noticia. Seguro que es el primero en daros la enhorabuena. Ya era hora que dieras la cara, ¿no crees? Llevas demasiado tiempo siendo la chica buena.

_«Llevas demasiado tiempo siendo la chica buena.»_

_«Llevas demasiado tiempo siendo la chica buena.»_

—Snape— escupió con voz gutural—, te juro qué…

—¿Sabes qué? — la mano en su brazo se apretó y James se giró a mirarla, sorprendido, cuando escuchó su voz limpia y clara, repentinamente segura; Lily seguía pálida, pero lo miraba con una firmeza y un brillo en su mirada que era difícil de ignorar— Tienes razón. Estoy cansada de fingir y de hacer estupideces por el simple hecho de hacer lo que se espera de mí. Se acabó, no pienso seguir con esta falsa— dio un paso hacia delante y su mano descendió hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de James. Se aferró al agarre y lo levantó, como si quisiera que lo viera bien— Corre, ve y díselo a todo el mundo. A mí no me importa.

James observó fascinado las facciones de la pelirroja, quién parecía tener fuego en la mirada mientras se enfrentaba sin titubear a Severus. Jamás pensó que la vería comportarse así, al menos, en un futuro cercano, y sentía un cosquilleo formarse en su estómago. Orgullo inundaba su pecho, confianza, soberbia, satisfacción. Amor.

Oh, cuánto amaba a esa pelirroja…

—¿Ah, sí? — siseó Snape viendo como su plan se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos— ¡Ya veremos si tu palabras están vacías o no! ¡Prepárate!

Y después de echarles una cruel mirada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

Pero James no se dio cuenta de ello porque no había apartado la mirada de la chica, quién respiraba agitada. El color, lentamente, parecía estar volviendo a sus mejillas y sus pupilas brillaban con un fulgor siniestro.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Un segundo, dos. Silencio.

Entonces, ella lo miró. Fuego, el más puro y tentador fuego, ardía en su mirada. Una llama cautivadora, feroz y salvaje.

—Soy una _chica mala_— susurró, sus labios quedándose a un palmo de los de él— Porque las _chicas buenas_ son _chicas_ _malas_ a las que todavía no han pillado.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, olvidándose de todos y todo, se aferró a su camiseta y lo atrajo a sus labios.

Mañana se enfrentarían a las consecuencias.

_Porque Lily Evans era una chica buena que había sido pillada._

* * *

**Ajam, no es un equivocación. Este es el final. Desde el principio supe que la historia debía acabar aquí: en el momento en el que Lily Evans deja de ser una chica buena. **

**Pero bueno, depende de la recepción que tenga, no descarto que pueda escribir un epílogo...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado aquí! ¡Os quiero!**


End file.
